Harry Potter and the Lost Inheritance
by ForseenMystic
Summary: Harry defies Dumbledore and finds out about his mother's family. What Harry uncovers will rock the wizarding world! adopted from paulaluv2000. multiple ships REPOSTED UNDER ABRAXAN FLIGHT IN MY PROFILE! DO NOT READ THIS ONE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A/N: This story is not mine, I adopted it from paulaluv2000, she gets full credit I'm just continuing her story. Obviously the characters belong to JK Rowling otherwise it wouldn't be Fanfiction.**_

It was a clear and beautiful day in Surrey. Everyone was outside enjoying the weather. All along Privet Drive people were enjoying the beautiful day. Everywhere you looked there were smiles and laughter. Everywhere except in the garden of number 4. There weeding the garden was a boy with shaggy, black hair and a scar etched on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter. He had only returned from school a week ago, but was ready to be anywhere but here. He was given the chore of weeding and replanting the garden. As he was working he was thinking about his life, or lack thereof. The events at the end of his school year had him depressed and he was struggling to put things into perspective.

"Why me," Harry asked himself "How can I possibly be the one?" The more he thought about it, the more confused and angry he became. "There are many witches and wizards that are more powerful and experienced than me, so why do I have to be the one to do this" he asked himself "If only Sirius were here. He would be able to help me understand." His thoughts wondered to Sirius, his godfather. Sirius was his last chance to get away from the Dursley's. Harry felt his eyes well with tears. "I'll never get away from here now. I'll never know how it feels to have a family who loves me." As his thoughts raced, his anger and confusion grew. "I wish I could be someone else. Someone who is in control of their future. I don't even have control of my life right now, how can I have the future I want if everyone else makes all the decisions for me? Why can't I get anyone to listen to what I want? I wish I were someone that people would listen to. Harry worked all day as these thoughts whirled through his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night

_**Chapter 2**_

Later that night...

Harry lay in his bed after practicing his Occlumency. A week earlier, on the train home, Hermione had given him a package containing a book on Occlumency and a book on meditation. He had read both by the second day back. He was surprised at how much easier it was when he had instructions he could understand. Having' CLEAR YOUR MIND' yelled at you seconds before an attack did not count as instructions. At least not helpful ones. Would it have killed Snape to tell him about meditation techniques instead of jumping in and expecting him to know these things? Harry actually thought he might be getting the hang of Occlumency. Of course he hadn't tested it yet and he knew he would have to strengthen his shields but at least it was a start. If he had the books earlier in the school year then he was sure he would've mastered it by now.

As he lay there he began to drift off to sleep, when he was startled awake by a burst of flames. With wand pointed and a spell on his lips, he realized, with relief, that it was Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's phoenix. "Good God Fawkes" he gasped with heart racing "Don't do that!" Fawkes trilled with what sounded like laughter as he flew to Harry and perched on his bed. "What are you doing here?" asked Harry after he caught his breath. He then noticed a letter attached to Fawkes as he held out his leg. Harry removed the letter and read it.

Harry,

I trust things are going well for you. I know you don't wish to be at the Dursley's but it is for your protection. I must remind you to not wander far from the house, you must stay close. Also, NO MAGIC! I can't help you if minister Fudge were to catch you using magic. Do NOT react to any news that might find you. I've stopped your subscription to the paper. You need to deal with your godfather's death. Take this time to grieve and pull yourself together.

I have already spoken with Professor Snape and he will be continuing your instruction in Occlumency. I am a bit disappointed with your progress. You will do as he says and not provoke him. Professor Snape will arrive at the Dursley's in one week. You will have lessons twice a week until the end of summer. I expect you to work hard to master Occlumency. If you work hard and progress well, I may let you visit Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies.

Remember to use this time well.

Albus Dumbledore

White hot anger spiked through Harry "HOW DARE HE" he yelled. Fawkes started and trilled a soothing melody. A few moments later Harry felt calmer. "Thanks Fawkes" he said. He slumped on his bed and re-read the letter. "I can't believe he did that" he said, "I'm cut off from the news again and I really don't want to see Snape." When he thought of Snape he felt his anger returning. "What is Dumbledore thinking, he knows how much I hate Snape. Why would he send him here?" As he was pondering this he had a realization, he... didn't... care. Dumbledore didn't care what he wanted. Obviously I wouldn't be here if he cared about my feelings. Now he would be forced to deal with Snape, alone, with no magic. "I'm screwed," he said. Fawkes trilled from his perch on the bed as if to let Harry know he was still there. "Sorry Fawkes, are you waiting for a reply?" Harry asked. "Sorry, I forgot you were here." Harry took some parchment and a quill out of his trunk.

Headmaster,

I am fine. I have been practicing Occlumency and am getting better thanks to some books I read. DO NOT send Snape here! The Dursley's will go postal. I'll write if I have any dreams.

Harry Potter

With that done, he attached the letter to Fawkes and ran his hand down his feathery back. "Please take this to Dumbledore" he said. In a burst of flames Fawkes was gone, leaving Harry to his thoughts once again. He lay on his bed and drifted off. An hour later as he was sleeping, a bright golden light engulfed his body and levitated a foot off the bed. The light pulsed a few times and he was gently lowered to the bed. The light slowly dimmed until it was dark once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Wake up boy" Aunt Petunia yelled as she banged on his door the next morning.

"I'm up" Harry mumbled. He sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He got up and dressed then made his way downstairs.

"Make breakfast and don't burn anything," said his aunt as he entered the kitchen. Dudley and Vernon will be here soon.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry sighed. He went to the stove and started cooking. Harry was still half asleep and he grabbed the hot part of the skillet. "OUCH" he yelled as he dropped the skillet.

"What is it now boy" asked Aunt Petunia. "Can't you do anything right?" She turned and looked at Harry. "What did you do to your hair?" she screamed.

"Nothing" said Harry bewilderedly. "I just burned my hand."

The house shook as Vernon came running in. "What happened" he asked. He looked at Petunia and saw the disgusted look on her face. He then turned to Harry "What did you do boy" he asked.

Harry sighed again and said, "I just burned my hand."

"Look at him, his hair, he's been using magic again" Petunia shrieked.

Vernon looked at Harry and noticed he HAD changed. Harry had grown about 4 inches and his hair had a red streak on the side. "What did we tell you about using you freak stuff? You're in trouble now boy" Vernon said.

"What are you talking about, I haven't done anything" said Harry. He was quite bewildered.

"You're taller," yelled Petunia. "Your hair..."

"Go to your room" yelled Vernon.

Harry went upstairs and to the bathroom. "What are they going on about?" he asked himself. He looked in the mirror and gasped. His hair had a big red streak on the side. "How did that get there?" he asked. As he was looking he noticed that he was taller. "About time" he said. "I thought I'd never grow!" He surveyed himself in the mirror. "Cool, I'm turning into a Weasley! I think I like it." He went to his room. It's time to meditate and do my Occlumency since I'm stuck in here he thought to himself.

He was interrupted a few minutes later by an owl pecking at his window. As he let the owl in he wondered whom it belonged to. The owl dropped a letter and took off again. Harry looked at the letter and saw the seal of Gringotts, the wizarding bank. "What do they want with me?" he asked. He broke the seal and opened the letter.

Mr. Potter,

Your presence is required today at noon. The last will and testament of Sirius Black will be read and you must attend.

Griphook

"I MUST attend" Harry said. "I'm not sure I want to go." He was wondering how to get to London when he remembered Dumbledore's letter. He couldn't go to the bank, or could he? Surely this was important and the Goblin's said he HAD to be there.

Suddenly Fawkes arrived in a burst of flames. "What does His Highness want now?" he asked sarcastically.

Harry,

If you got a notice from Gringotts DO NOT GO. It is a trap! Death Eaters will be there and will take you hostage. Stay where you are and I will take care of it.

Albus Dumbledore

"What the hell" said Harry? "They don't know where I am. I know Griphook. I'll just write him back and see if it is a trap." Harry wrote a quick letter and sent it with Hedwig. As he waited for a reply he thought about Dumbledore's letter. Wizards can't use goblin magic so if this were a trap then how did they replicate the seal. Something didn't feel right to Harry. If a death eater had tried to trap him before he would've been moved to Grimmauld Place. There was too much security at the bank for the death eaters to even try to abduct him. None of this was making sense to Harry. There was definitely something wrong going on.

Hedwig returned with a letter just then. Harry checked the seal and it was the same Gringotts seal as on the first letter.

Mr. Potter,

I understand your hesitance. I can assure you that this is not a trap. If you'll remember, I was the goblin who escorted you and Mr. Hagrid on your first trip to Gringotts. I do hope this will ease your mind. I will send 2 goblins's to pick you up at 11 o'clock. Their names are Pike and Ripper. They are two of our best. I do understand the need for your security. Pike and Ripper will protect you. I will see you when you arrive.

Griphook

So Dumbledore lied to me. What was he doing? He thought of what Dumbledore's letters had said. Why had he been isolated? Dumbledore and the Weasley's knew he hated it here. Harry thought on it a while. It seemed to him that information was being kept from him. INFORMATION. It clicked. Sirius knew what was going on. He had to be at the will reading. Dumbledore was worried at what the will might say. He might finally find out what was happening.

Harry ran downstairs to Petunia. "Aunt Petunia" he said, "I have to be in London at noon today. Someone will be here to pick me up in half an hour."

"Fine" said Petunia. "Make sure the neighbors don't notice." She looked at Harry. "Do something about that hair. I can't believe you made it that color. Why that color?"

"I didn't" said Harry. "I don't know how it happened. What's wrong with this color?"

"Your mother's hair was that color" said Petunia. "I thought you did it deliberately to make me angry."

"No, I had no idea," said Harry. "I only have a few pictures of mom and dad. I knew she had red hair but that's all. I'm going to get ready now. I'll try to keep my guard out of the house."

Harry went back upstairs and put his invisibility cloak and his wand in a backpack. He took his school cloak with him back downstairs. About that time there was a knock on the door. Harry answered it to see two goblins.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Pike and he is Ripper," said the goblin. "Griphook sent us here to take you to Gringotts. We have a portkey that will take us to a secure room at the bank."

"Come in" said Harry. "We can't do that on the porch.'

Both goblins entered and Pike held out the portkey. Harry put on his cloak and pulled the hood up. He then grabbed the portkey and all three vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Harry walked quickly through the leaky cauldron and Diagon Alley until he reached Gringotts.

He walked up to the nearest goblin. "I'm here to se Griphook about a will" he said. The goblin looked at him as he lowered his hood enough for the goblin to see his scar.

"Right this way Mr. Potter," said the goblin. Harry followed him down a corridor, to an office with the name Griphook on the door. As he opened the door he heard voices.

"I told you that Mr. Potter asked me to be here on his behalf, he cannot be here," said Dumbledore. Harry stopped to listen.

"If Mr. Potter isn't here we cannot read the will" said Griphook.

"Sirius Black was Mr. Potter's guardian. He doesn't have one now and I am acting on his behalf. I have Mr. Potter's permission to handle his affairs. The will MUST be read today. I will inform Mr. Potter of everything after I leave here today" said Dumbledore.

"Mr. Black specifically requested that Mr. Potter be here for the reading," said Griphook. "If Mr. Potter is not here, I cannot read the will!"

Dumbledore looked quite angry. "Mr. Potter will NOT be here," he said.

"Headmaster" said Remus from the corner, "If it is that important why don't we run and get Harry?"

"NO" Dumbledore said forcefully. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'm sorry," said Griphook, "but I cannot proceed without Mr. Potter."

"Surely it would be alright if went and got him" said Remus. "It wouldn't take long."

Dumbledore looked at Remus. "Harry doesn't want to think about Sirius right now" he said. "His mental state is fragile, we don't want to stress him further"

Remus sighed sadly. "I think Harry is stronger than that and he should be here," he said.

As Harry was listening he got angry and decided to show himself. "I agree Remus," he said angrily.

"Harry! You're not supposed to be here," said Dumbledore. "Remus take Harry home now. I'll deal with you later Harry!"

"I don't think so," said Harry coldly. "Mr. Griphook, as you can see I am here now so can we get on with this." He walked over to a chair and was about to sit down when Dumbledore grabbed his arm.

"No Harry, I forbid you to be here. You're going home now!"

Harry jerked his arm out of Dumbledore's grasp. "NO! I heard all your lies. I never told you to be here on my behalf. You are not my guardian so stop ordering me around" he said angrily.

"Mr. Dumbledore" said Griphook, "Mr. Potter obviously does not want you here and you are not a beneficiary so please leave."

"What is all this commotion?" said a voice from the door. They all turned and saw Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco in the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore.

"I assume we are here for the same reason as Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter," replied Narcissa coolly.

"Harry, you need to leave NOW," said Dumbledore.

Harry ignored Dumbledore. "Mrs. Malfoy, Draco you're both looking well" he said as he walked across the room and bowed, kissing her hand.

"Very well done Mr. Potter" said Narcissa. "You are also looking well. I trust things are good for you?" She gave him a slight smile.

"Things would be better if a certain headmaster would stop trying to control me and a certain dark lord would commit suicide. That entire aside, I am doing well. Thank you for asking." Harry smiled brightly at Narcissa as Draco laughed. "Please come in and have a seat."

"Harry, what are you doing? We're not staying here. Let's go now," said Dumbledore angrily.

Harry ignored him as he sat down. "Mr. Griphook, I do believe we are ready" he said.

"Mr. Dumbledore" said Griphook "You have been asked to leave, please do so now."

At that moment 3 security goblins appeared. "Please show Mr. Dumbledore out," said Griphook.

Dumbledore turned and stalked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Are we ready" asked Griphook. At everyone's nod he continued. "You are here for the reading of Mr. Black's last will and testament."

I, Sirius Black, of sound mind and body do leave the following.

To Remus J. Lupin I bequeath 10 million gallons. You have always been a great friend. You are the last of the Marauders. Moony, look after the cub. I would make you the guardian but I have other plans for our cub.

To Narcissa Malfoy I leave 5 million gallons. Leave the death eater and have a life.

To Draco Malfoy I leave 5 million gallons. Don't be like your father. Being a death eater is not the way to greatness. Remember, a Malfoy bows to no one. They make their own destiny.

To Harry Potter I leave you these papers to sign.

Griphook paused and handed Harry some papers. "These are emancipation papers," he said. "All I need is your signature and you will be considered an adult."

Harry gasped as he looked at the papers. He noticed Sirius's signature at the bottom. Slowly a smile formed. "Well, now I know why Dumbledore ordered me to stay home" he laughed

"Mr. Potter" asked Narcissa, "Is Dumbledore your guardian now?"

"No" said Harry "he's just nosy and manipulative. I apparently don't need a guardian now." He picked up the quill and signed.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter" said Griphook, taking the papers back.

Back to the will...

Harry, you are now free. I want you to live cub. From now on you are your own man. I also leave the rest of my assets to you. Don't follow Dumbledore blindly. Listen to his advice but make your own choices. Take care of Remus. I love you cub.

"Mr. Potter," Griphook said, laying aside the will. "I will need you to stay to go over your inheritance. The rest of you may leave. Your money will be moved to your vaults by this evening. Have a great day.

"Harry" Remus said as he stood. "Remember what Sirius said. The only thing Dumbledore has say over is school matters. Don't let him take away your life."

Narcissa and Draco both nodded in agreement. "Don't be foolish though. You must be careful. I'm sure you know why," said Narcissa. "Be on your guard always. That doesn't mean you can't have a life." She smiled at Harry.

"Constant Vigilance" yelled Harry and Draco at the same time. They started and looked at each other in surprise. Then Harry laughed. "This day is just too weird for words," he said. He looked at Draco thoughtfully. "Why not? Well Draco, what do you say to a new start?" Harry held out his hand.

Draco looked at him thoughtfully and said "Why not." He shook Harry's hand. "You're right Harry" he said, "Too weird for words." He started laughing. "This should make life more interesting."

After everyone left, Griphook sat with Harry reading the list of his properties.

2 vaults totaling 50 million gallons

1 vault of family heirlooms

12 Grimmauld Place The House of Black

1014 5th Avenue A penthouse in New York, USA

Sanctuary, An island off the coast of Aberdeen

1 cottage in Blyth

Partnership in various businesses' throughout Europe and USA

"That is the extent of your Black inheritance," said Griphook. "Now on to the Potter inheritance."

"There's more" Harry said in shock. "How will I be able to keep up with it all?"

"You will need a good lawyer but we'll get to that later Mr. Potter," said Griphook. "I couldn't help noticing your hair, may I ask why you have a red streak?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "I just woke up this morning and it was there. I didn't realize it until my aunt mentioned it. She said it was the same color red as my mother's hair."

"I see," said Griphook. He called in his assistant and mumbled a few words. The goblin's eyes bugged out as he glanced at Harry. "Yes sir" the goblin said and ran out of the room.

"Now Mr. Potter, on to the Potter estate" said Griphook. He took out some papers from a file on his desk. "This is your parent's original will. The one you received was just a copy."

"What" asked Harry? "I don't have a copy of the will."

"What do you mean?" asked Griphook. "You received a copy on your 11th birthday."

"No I didn't" said Harry.

Griphook looked through the file. "It says here that the owl couldn't find you, so Albus Dumbledore signed for it. He should have given it to you when you started Hogwarts."

"I would love to see a copy now please," said Harry.

"Of course" said Griphook. "I think I am beginning to understand things now. Did you know that Albus Dumbledore set up your account manager and has been overseeing your account since your parent's died? He has set himself up as your guardian and benefactor."

By that time Harry was really pissed. "He is not my guardian! Does the will say he is" asked Harry.

"Why don't you read it and then we'll go over your questions," said Griphook as he handed Harry the will.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_I, James Potter, being of sound mind and body do hereby leave this last will and testament. It is my wish to protect my family. It anything should happen to Lily or I, his godfather Sirius Black should raise our son. If harm should befall Mr. Black, I have listed other acceptable guardians, in this order, for Harry Potter._

_1st Remus J. Lupin_

_2nd Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_3rd Arabella Figg_

_4th Minerva McGonagall_

_5th Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_6th Andromeda Tonks_

_7th Amelia Susan Bones_

_At this time, we are at war. Of these 8 families, I have the hope that some will survive and open their home to Harry. Under __NO__ circumstances is my son to be placed with my wife's family Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They hate anything to do with magic. I will not allow my son to be raised this way. In the hope that the Dursley's might change their views, I wish for Harry to be told of them on his 10th birthday. It will be his decision alone whether to pursue a relationship with them._

_My family and I are going into hiding tomorrow and I want this to be known. We will be using the Fidelius charm with Peter Pettigrew as out secret keeper. If we are found then Peter is either dead or is the traitor. Sirius Black will be acting as a decoy for Voldemort to chase. A copy of this will be sent to Albus Dumbledore to clear up any confusion upon our deaths._

_I, James Potter, leave all Potter properties, money, and belongings to my son Harry James Potter. It is to be held in trust for him by Sirius Black until Harry comes of age. If harm has befallen Sirius Black, refer to the list of Guardians. The current guardian will hold the Potter inheritance in trust for Harry._

Harry sat in silence for a few moments taking in what he had just read. "Mr. Griphook, do you think we could continue this another day?" Harry asked. "This has been an eventful day and I need to rest and think on all you have told me." Harry looked lost. "Of course Mr. Potter, but could you spare me a few more moments of your time? I have sent for someone that I think you should meet and he should be here momentarily," said Griphook. The door opened and in walked two men. "Here he is now," said Griphook. "Mr. Potter may I introduce you to Mr. Stanfields Sr. And Mr. Stanfields Jr. Gentlemen, this is Mr. Potter." As they shook hands Mr. Stanfields Sr. Caught sight of Harry's hair. "Mr. Potter, may I ask what happened to your hair?" Harry looked confused. "Why is everyone asking me that?" he asked. "I don't know what happened. It was like this when I woke up this morning. I like it though so I decided to keep it." Harry smiled. "First off Mr. Potter, please call me Alfred and my son Terry," he said. "I believe I can tell you about the hair."

"Thank you Alfred" Harry said. "Please call me Harry. I don't feel like a Mr. Potter" Harry said with a smile. "Now, about the hair" Alfred said. "The red streak and the Green eyes are a family trait of the Rothwood's. The last heir disappeared around 35 years ago. The Rothwood's are the oldest and wealthiest family in the wizarding world. The last heir was born during the war with Grindelwald. They were targeted because they were publicly against him. Let me tell you, they practically own the Wizarding world and a good chunk of the muggle one. One night the whole family was killed while at the opera. It was a mess; hundreds of Muggles died that night. There was one family member we think survived. The infant was at home with her nanny that night. When the Aurors arrived at the Rothwood manor early the next morning, they had vanished. The nanny was found a week later dead. She had been tortured horribly. The baby was never found. There are two things that we think might have happened. The baby was either killed and disposed of, or the nanny got her to a safe place and was tortured to find out where. I personally think the latter is true.

I know this might be an awkward question, but do you know, or heard of your mother having a red streak in her hair or green eyes" asked Alfred. "I know she had green eyes but no red streak," said Harry. Albert looked disappointed. "I was hoping we had found the heir after all this time." Harry looked at him thoughtfully. "Would it have been only a streak of red or could it have been that she had red hair," he asked. "My aunt told me this morning that my mother's hair was this color." Alfred looked at him piercingly. "That exact color" he asked. "Yes"-said Harry. "I have a couple of pictures from my parents wedding at home and I think her hair was this color."

"Amazing" said Alfred. "Could I perhaps test you?" he asked. "I don't see why not," said Harry. "What do you need me to do?" Alfred opened his suitcase and took out a small box. He opened it and brought out a white stone. "All you need to do is hold this stone. You will feel a prick and the stone should change color." He handed Harry the stone. Harry held it for a moment then the color started to change. "What does green mean?" asked Harry. "It means that the Rothwood heir has finally been found.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_Meanwhile in the waiting room_

Albus Dumbledore was angry. "How dare Harry defy me like this" he said as he paced around the room. "What was he thinking? I ordered him to stay at home and he ignored me! This will not continue! If he keeps acting this way he'll ruin my plans. His relatives must keep a closer eye on him! Maybe I can have them lock him up again. Then he'll be out of the way and won't cause any more trouble. I don't think Sirius changed his will. Whatever he did I'm sure I can get around it. There is no way he can get out of staying with his relatives. I'll just contact them and make arrangements." He paced around the room mumbling to himself about Harry and his plans. About an hour later he heard the door open. Remus and the Malfoys exited with smiles on their faces. "Remus, I want to talk to you," said Albus. "Where is Harry?" Remus and Narcissa shared a look and their smiles widened. Draco just smirked as he looked at Albus. "Harry is still in with Griphook," said Remus. "It might be a while, they are going over paperwork." Albus started to feel uneasy. Something is going on he thought as he looked at their faces. " I'll just go in and help Harry get finished. Then I'll take him home," he said. Draco snorted and Narcissa just kept smiling. "No Albus" said Remus. "This is Harry's business and does not concern you." Albus looked shocked. "But Remus" he said. "Harry is just a child. He can't do this alone. He needs me to act as his guardian. I think I'll appoint myself as his guardian. He needs someone to make his decisions for him." Remus and Draco both snorted. "Albus, he does not want you here" said Narcissa. "He is not a child and you can't treat him that way any longer. He is not very happy with you right now and maybe you should just leave him alone. He has a lot on his mind right now and don't want you around." Albus looked at her sharply. "You know nothing of Mr. Potter. Do not tell me how he feels." he said. "Very well" said Narcissa. "Draco, we should be going now. Mr. Lupin, always a pleasure. Please tell Harry he may contact us if he needs anything." She then turned and walked out with Draco following her and laughing.

"Albus, she is right," said Remus. "It would be best if you gave Harry time to cool down. He is quite angry with you. You should not have treated him that way." "Harry is my responsibility." Albus sighed. "I must keep him from making foolish decisions." he said. "Not anymore Albus" said Remus. "What do you mean?" asked Albus. "Did Sirius set a guardian? You can't have Harry. You know the ministry won't allow it." Remus just laughed. "You'll just have to let Harry explain if he talks to you again. There is nothing the ministry can do about Harry." Albus looked thoughtful. "We'll see Remus. Would you stay here and make sure Harry gets home safe? Tell him to stay there until I can come and see him." Remus smiled. "Of course Albus. Marauders take care of their own." He shot Albus a huge smile as he left.

Remus was lost in his thoughts as he waited for Harry. A while later the office door opened and everyone walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Harry looked at Alfred shocked. "If this is true then I'm in danger." Alfred started "What do you mean" he asked. "Dumbledore put me with my relatives to keep me safe. If mom really was a Rothwood then the blood protections don't work. They are what keeps me safe there." Terry stood up. "I have an idea, " he said. "We brought the car and two bodyguards with us just in case, so why don't we take Harry to get his things and we'll decide later the safest place for him to stay tonight." Alfred smiled "That sounds good. What do you think Harry?" Harry thought a moment. "Sounds like a good idea to me." he said.

"Just a moment Mr. Potter." said Griphook. "Why don't you take the Potter and Black files? Mr. Stanfield can go over them with you." Harry took the files and turned to Alfred. "Do you mind handling all my legal needs?" he asked. Alfred smiled. "It would be an honor. Now let's go get your things. Afterwards maybe you'll join us for dinner. I know I could use a drink. As they left the office Harry spotted Remus. "Hey Moony, what are you doing here" he asked. "I thought you had left already." Remus hugged Harry. "I stayed to make sure you were alright cub. As I told Albus, marauders take care of their own. You are the last and I will make sure you live a very long and happy life." Harry felt tears in his eyes as he hugged Remus more firmly. "Moony, even though you're not, you're the best dad I have." Remus stepped back. "Are you ready to go cub" he asked. "Maybe a little detour for some food, you look like you need it."

"Well Moony, we have a problem," said Harry." I need to get my things from the Dursley's." Remus looked worried. "What problem" he asked. "You really shouldn't leave the Dursley's. You are safe with the blood protection." Harry sighed. "There is no blood protection. They are not kin to me. Mom was not an Evans. Please Moony I'll explain later but for now you've got to trust me." Remus nodded. "I trust you cub but I'm going with you. You might need an extra pair of hands." Harry smiled. "Thanks Moony. I'm glad you're here."

"I think we need to get going now," said Alfred. "How do we get you to the car? It's outside the leaky cauldron. We don't want you to be seen," he said. "I think I've got that covered," said Harry with a smile. "Did you bring it?" asked Remus laughing. "But of course Moony," replied Harry as he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag. " I never leave home without it."

"Just in case something happens, look for a black limo with a coat of arms on the doors and roof. The bodyguards' names are Jarred and Mikah. Tell them code 10 and they will know what to do. Now let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The limo was full of laughter.

"Who cursed that woman's voice?" asked Jarrod. "A banshee doesn't screech that loud! I didn't think a human's vocal cords could reach that level."

"You do know the whole neighborhood heard" Mikah said as he was laughing.

"I've wondered sometimes if I locked Petunia and Voldemort up together if he would commit suicide just to get away from the screeching," said Harry. "She could do the world a favor."

"I'm glad that's over," said Remus. "Just think Harry, you never have to go back there again!"

"Thank God" said Harry. "You guys only had 15 minutes of them, I've had 15 years!" Harry laughed, "Now for the important question. What's for dinner?"

Everyone laughed as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"I know of a good restaurant," said Alfred. "Terry and I go there often. They have the best steak I've ever eaten."

"Yummy steak" said Harry. "Yes, that sounds heavenly!" His stomach rumbled loudly again and he laughed.

Alfred looked at Harry for a moment. "I don't mean to be rude but would you happen to have clothing that fits better" he asked. "I don't keep up with the fashion trends of your age but I must say that looking like a beggar is not the way anyone should look."

Harry blushed in embarrassment. "This is the best I have except for my school uniform," he said. "When I put it on this morning, it didn't fit." Harry wished he could just disappear. Everyone was looking at him now.

"Growth spurt" said Alfred. "You'll have a couple more probably. Don't worry Harry; you're just coming into your Rothwood inheritance. It should all be over by your birthday. I think a slight detour is in order. Excuse me while I make a call."

Remus smiled at Harry. "Don't worry cub. We'll shop another day and get you a whole new wardrobe. We'll have you looking like a new man."

"But Moony," said Harry, "what about you? We must have you looking just as good. As a matter of fact, Alfred get something for Moony too."

Remus growled at Harry playfully. "I'm not the one wearing clothes big enough to fit an elephant."

Harry stuck out his tongue. "If I have to get new clothes then so do you!" Harry pouted with big sad puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" said Moony laughing. "Just keep those eyes to yourself!"

As they were leaving the clothing store, Moony and Harry were admiring their new clothing.

"You look great cub," said Remus. "Very sophisticated. We really must return here for out shopping date"

"You're right Moony" said Harry. You really look great, like a million dollars. Or should I say 10?" Harry teased Remus.

"I say you both look like new men," said Alfred. I can give you the name of a couple more shops to help with your wardrobe."

"Thanks Alfred" said Remus. "I would be grateful. My fashion sense drops just below 'no idea'. I've never had much money. Just enough to get by on. I never would have thought to shop here." Remus looked sheepish. "I can't thank you enough."

"Think nothing of it Remus," said Alfred. "That's what friends are for." Remus looked surprised. "I do hope I can call you a friend," said Alfred.

"I would be honored," said Remus. "There is something I think you should know. Most men look down on me and treat me like an animal" he said sadly.

Alfred looked surprised. "Why would any sane man treat you like that? You're an intelligent man and from what I've seen you treat others with respect. Just look at the way you treat Harry. I would count it an honor to be friends with you."

Remus smiled a sad little smile. "I thank you for those kind words. They treat me like that not for who I am but for what I am. You see I'm a werewolf."

"I know," said Alfred laughing. "I knew the moment I saw you at the bank."

Harry and Remus looked at him incredulously. "How" they both asked.

"It's my business to know how to read people. The tired look you have about you. The grey hair and your alertness. Also, the name Moony gives it away," said Alfred. "You look just as my driver, Phillip, did 2 years ago. He didn't handle it as well as you seem to." Alfred laughed at their shocked faces.

"Philip is a werewolf," asked Harry.

"Technically yes," said Alfred. "But not exactly anymore. Haven't you noticed that I haven't given him any directions? He can hear us with his enhanced hearing and takes us wherever we say."

Remus was shocked speechless.

"How exactly is he not a werewolf anymore" asked Harry. At this point they had reached the restaurant.

"Let's go inside and order and I shall explain it to you during dinner." said Alfred. They entered the restaurant and were greeted warmly and seated immediately.

After they ordered and had their drinks, Alfred spoke. "Harry, we will discuss this further tomorrow but you have thousands of men and women in your employ" he said. "There are curse breakers, archeologists, treasure seekers, just to name a couple. About 5 years ago I authorized the funds for a team of treasure seekers. I really wasn't expecting them to find all they did but they found several crates of books among the treasure and shipped them to me. To my surprise most were priceless. Some were thought to be lost texts that you cannot find anywhere. Some were even written in an obscure language that only a handful of men could read. Anymore. One such text was a potions manual. Your healer ran across it and wanted it translated. She thought it might contain some forgotten potions and was quite anxious to read the book. I contacted a linguist who is a friend of mine and he said he would translate it. When it was returned, we were all shocked. Some of the potions were quite dangerous. We didn't dare let them fall into the wrong hands. My friend asked to be obliviated. However, some of them were quite helpful. The potion that Philip took, for example."

Harry and Remus were enthralled.

"The potion basically locks the werewolf away while leaving the enhanced senses and the strength. We only found one problem with the potion. It's not even a problem really. The wolf becomes your animagus form and you must turn at least once a month. It can be any day of the month but you must do it once a month. Philip actually finds it helpful when gathering information. He also romps around the grounds playing with the animals," Alfred laughed.

"So that is the only problem," asked Remus. "It sounds like a dream come true to me. Do you think it possible that I might talk the healer into making the potion for me? I would be willing to compensate her for her time and effort" Remus said hopefully.

"It's already started," said Alfred. "I contacted her while you were being fitted. She is delighted to make it again. She loves a challenge and can't wait to meet you. It will be ready by the full moon in 2 weeks.

"Thank you" said Remus tearfully. "I am forever in your debt. Ask anything and it's yours" he said as a tear slowly fell down his cheek.

"I will only ask one thing and you will owe me nothing," Alfred said. "All I ask is your friendship. This potion is a gift between friends and I would be proud to call you friend."

Remus smiled "You are a great man and I would be honored to be your friend" he said.

After a few moments of silence Terry spoke. "Not to change the subject or anything" he said "but these two look exhausted and in need of a good nights rest. Where shall they be staying?"

Alfred smiled "Why here of course. The top floor is the owner's suite. It is unplottable and protected by the Fidelius charm. I have taken the liberty of contacting one of your house elves Harry and sent her upstairs with your luggage. Everything is ready for you. I know this has been a long and tiring day for both of you but Harry, tomorrow will be just as long. We have many things to go over and you might want Remus along. You could use his opinion on a few things. I'll just walk you up."

As they rode the elevator Alfred said, "I will be by tomorrow at 10 am to go over your inheritance with you so please try to get plenty of sleep. Jarrod and Mikah will be staying tonight. The suite also has anti-apparition charms on it. I pity whoever tries to apparate in! They are in for a nasty shock! I will see both of you in the morning. Goodnight gentlemen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

After Alfred left, Harry and Remus looked around the suite in shock.

"This is mine," asked Harry. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Jarrod laughed. "This is nothing," he said. "Wait until you see Rothwood Manor. It's bigger than this whole hotel."

Harry looked at Remus. "We've died and gone to heaven," he said. "I don't know about you Remus but I can't sleep yet. I've gone into overload from all the information today. I think I'll just sit out here by the fire and try to get a grip on all this. I'll do my Occlumency later before I go to bed."

"I don't think I can sleep either," said Remus. "If you don't mind I think I'll sit up with you."

As they sat by the fire, Mikah and Jarrod sat at a table across the room watching alertly. All was quiet as Harry and Remus were lost in thought. After a while Harry broke the silence.

"Moony" said Harry, "You will stay with me won't you? I would really like you to be here and help me."

"Of course cub" Remus said. "I will be here for you always. I'll never let anyone take you away again." He smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled. "What do you think of Alfred and Terry?" he asked.

"I know for a fact that they are anti-Voldemort. Their views are well known," said Remus. "Alfred is also the best lawyer in our world. You couldn't find better representation if you tried. I also get a good feeling from him. I think he is trustworthy and would make a great friend and ally. Do you feel otherwise?" asked Remus.

"No" said Harry. "I feel the same way you do. I just wanted your opinion. I don't want to be too trusting to the wrong people. Speaking of trust, what is your opinion of the Malfoy's?"

"Now there's a loaded question" Remus replied. "I think Lucius is a death eater and should be killed. I've always thought of Draco as a spoiled brat that needed a good spanking. However, I think he is changing. He could very well turn out to be a good ally. Narcissa, well, that's complicated. In school she was great. Did anyone ever tell you that she and your mom were best friends in school? I thought not," he said as Harry shook his head. "As per the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry, they were const6antly pranking James and Sirius. The pranks went back and forth, each getting bigger and better. When we all left school, they parted ways. They were to marry James and Lucius. To stay friends would have meant death to them both. I know Lily kept journals in school that should be in your vault. If we can find them, you can get to know a little about your mother."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Are you saying that mom was in Slytherin?" At Remus' nod affirmative he said, "That actually explains a lot of things. Did you know that the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin? I have noticed that I have a few Slytherin traits. Do you think that makes me a bad person?" Harry asked sadly.

"Oh God no" said Remus. "You are the finest young man I know. You're hardworking, honest, and trustworthy. If I had a son, I would want him to be just like you. To be honest, I think the Slytherin traits will help you with Voldemort. We should all know the enemy."

Harry felt relieved. That Remus could care so much about him was astounding. He loved Remus like a father and was delighted that he cared too.

"Moony" said Harry. "I just want you to know that I think of you as a father and I would like to be your son. I can't think of anyone that I love or trust more than you."

"Harry" said Remus; "I would be honored to have you for a son. I couldn't love you more if you were mine. Even though I cannot be your father in name or blood, I will always be your father in deeds." Remus smiled at Harry. "Now as my first fatherly deed I need to ask you if you are alright. I know today was shocking but how are you handling it?"

"Well, I'm scared," said Harry. "I'm also happy, worried, pretty much all the emotions. I feel better knowing that I have you here to help me. I only went over the Black inheritance with Griphook. I read the Potter will but don't know the assets. I have no idea about the Rothwood part. Speaking of which, I think you should read Dad's will." He handed the will to Remus. It was silent as Remus read the will.

"That bastard" growled Remus. "What the hell was he thinking? Is Dumbledore insane? Why did he completely disregard James' will? Maybe he didn't get a copy of the will. I just can't believe he would do this to anyone!"

"Look at the name of the witness Moony" Harry said sadly. "He knew and didn't care. He let Sirius suffer needlessly in Azkaban; He could have stopped Peter years ago. Voldemort wouldn't be here now if he had acted. My parents trusted him and he ruined all out lives."

Remus looked at the bottom of the will. "Oh my God" he said. "How could he do this?"

"There's more," said Harry. "Dumbledore was supposed to give me a copy of this when I started Hogwarts. He never gave it to me. Griphook gave me this copy today. Dumbledore has been manipulating and using me for years. I realized that recently. After I got the letter from Gringotts this morning, he sent me a letter forbidding me to go. He told me that under no circumstances was I to leave the house. He stopped my Daily Prophet subscription without my consent. I have only received one letter from Hermione this summer. I think he may be stopping my owls. I wrote a letter to Hermione earlier but Hedwig hasn't returned yet. I am worried about her. He has made me a prisoner. He did the same thing last summer. I was forbidden to write to anyone and had no news. That was why I was so angry at HQ. He knows I hate being at the Dursley's. He knows they hate me. I have begged every year to let me go somewhere else, anywhere else, but he just smiles and says there isn't anywhere else to send me. I was very angry with Dumbledore before I went to Gringotts. Do you care to guess how pissed I am at him now?"

Remus listened in shock. "I didn't know Harry. I would have helped Sirius kidnap you if I had known all this. When your parent's died, there wasn't a will reading. I just assumed there wasn't one. I think Dumbledore has a lot of explaining to do. He has really stepped over the line here. He has manipulated us all. Being emancipated is the best thing Sirius could have done for you. We need to be wary of Dumbledore though. He put a lot of work into hiding you and covering his tracks. We don't know why and I doubt he'll give up now. Just remember, he cannot control you any longer. You are a legal adult. Besides, he needs you a lot more than you need him. You can always walk away."

"I know why Dumbledore controls me" said Harry. Remus looked surprised. "I am his little weapon. Did he tell anyone at HQ what the prophecy said?" Remus shook his head no. "It basically says that I am the only one who can kill Voldemort. I must kill him or be killed. The scar on my head is proof that I am the one."

Harry told Remus everything that had happened that night at the ministry. Afterward they sat in silence again as they both thought over what had been said. Throughout their discussion neither has noticed that Jarrod and Mikah had heard everything. Both were dumfounded. They could not believe all they had heard. They stood quietly and walked out of the room together.

"First thing tomorrow morning we get to the manor" said Jarrod. "He will be safe here tonight but the manor is better protected and he will be safer there."

"I'll call Alfred and have him meet us there tomorrow morning. I will also call for reinforcements for tonight and tomorrow while we move them" said Mikah.

"I'll go back and inform them of the change. You make that call fast," said Jarrod. He walked back into the room. "Harry" he said. We have a change of plans. I'm sorry but we overheard your conversation. We may have underestimated your situation. You'll be safe here tonight. Mikah is calling for reinforcements. First thing tomorrow morning we will be moving you to Rothwood Manor. This will be the highest security. I'll have an invisibility cloak for you Remus and you will both use them. This suite is secure but the manor is better protected. I do hope this is all right with both of you. I don't want you to feel like a prisoner but with your situation we need to take action. When Voldemort or Dumbledore finds out about your heritage they will both be after you. My job is to keep you safe at any cost."

Harry and Remus looked at each other. "That sounds sensible to me," said Harry. "How about you Remus?"

"Are you sure Harry will be safe here tonight or should we move now" asked Remus.

"I think you are safe here," said Jarrod. "We are calling in 4 more guards. Two for outside the door, two for inside, and two to guard your bedroom doors. The windows cannot be entered magically or by muggle means. The fireplace in your rooms will take you to a safe place. Just say 'safe haven'. There will be guards there. Just tell them code 10 and they will handle everything. Another advantage is that no one saw you leave with Alfred and Terry. We left quickly and got out of Privet Drive quickly. We weren't followed so as far as anyone knows you are still at the Dursley's. Your magical signature is blocked here so no spells can find you. This suite is as safe as we can make it. If you feel that you would be safer at the manor then we can get you there safely tonight. I will leave that decision up to you. Talk it over and let me know. I'll go and coordinate with Mikah." Jarrod turned and left the room.

"They seem in control of the situation," said Harry. "It doesn't matter if we go or stay. We seem to be safe either way."

Remus looked worried. "I think we should worry about Dumbledore. He was very upset when he left. He will probably go to the Dursley's tomorrow to talk to you and then he'll alert everyone. I'm sure he has a way to track you. I know we are shielded here but what about when we are traveling? If we wait until tomorrow and he finds out before we get to the manor, he might be able to track us and it will give him a general idea of where you are."

Now Harry was worried. "I never thought of that," he said. "Maybe we should go tonight just to be safe. Neither one of us is tired and I doubt I'll get much sleep tonight so why don't we just go?"

"I agree," said Remus. "If we can get there before Dumbledore sounds the alarm we won't be found."

Mikah walked in with Jarrod and 2 other men.

"We've made our decision," said Harry. "We wish to leave tonight before anyone finds out that I'm not with the Dursley's. Dumbledore has a way to track me we think and we want to be at the manor before he tries."

"Very well" said Mikah. "We leave in 15 minutes."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

They made it to the car without any problems. As the car was speeding to the manor, Jarrod looked at Harry and Remus. "I need to know everything about Dumbledore you can tell me," Jarrod said. "Don't take offence but he's a threat to you and I need to take offence action to keep you safe. Start from the beginning Harry and tell me everything from when you started Hogwarts."

For the next 2 hours Harry told his story. When he was finished, everyone in the car was angry.

"I can't believe he let you do all those dangerous things! You could have been killed," shouted Mikah.

Remus had never heard the whole story before and he was shocked. "Do you think it's possible for me to pay a visit to Dumbledore?" he asked. 'Perhaps on a full moon? I think I could express my anger better then."

Everyone laughed and the mood lightened.

"You're going to be a security nightmare aren't you," asked Jarrod. "Please let me know before you do anything like that again. I am an expert at these things and you'll stand a better chance of living through these things with me or even several of us."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, I don't plan on it. I have learned to be more cautious. I've decided to develop my Slytherin side. I can always use more cunning."

"Slytherin's at your service" said Mikah. "We will be glad to help in any way we can.

"Back to Dumbledore" said Jarrod. "Remus it's your turn, tell me everything."

For the next hour and a half Remus told them all he knew and answered their questions. By the end, he and Harry had gotten tired.

"We'll be at the manor in minutes" said Phillip, the driver.

"Good" said Harry. "I'm a little tired now and could use some sleep."

"Me too" said Remus. "A small snack and a big soft bed sounds wonderful."

"I will take you directly to your rooms when we get there" said Jarrod. "Your rooms have a sitting room which connects them and there will be a light snack waiting. Tomorrow after you are rested I wish to talk with you again. For now, we're here so let's get you two inside and settled in your rooms."

Harry and Remus followed Jarrod to their rooms. They didn't notice how big or how beautiful the manor was. All they thought about was a bed.

Jarrod showed them to their rooms and true to his word, there was a small feast waiting for them in the sitting room. Jarrod wished them goodnight and left.

They ate tiredly and in silence. As they separates to go to bed, Harry turned to Remus.

"I'm glad you're here Moony," he said. "I don't think I could get through all this without you." Harry turned and went to his room.

Remus watched him leave. "I'll always be here," he said softly. "You're my cub now and I'll do anything for you." He turned and went to his room and shut the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Harry awoke the next morning feeling rested and happy. As he remembered what happened the day before he opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up in shock, he couldn't believe his eyes, this was the biggest room he had ever seen! It was done in shades of blue. There were touches of green here and there. 'My two favorite colors' he thought.

There was a sitting area by the fireplace and a huge desk off to one side of the room. One wall was bookshelves filled with lots of books. He even had a huge window with a window seat.

He got out of bed and looked out the window. The view was wonderful. Not a house in sight. There was an immaculate lawn with a garden and off to the far side was a forest. Everything looked so peaceful.

Harry walked over to a door and opened it. It was the most fantastic bathroom. Twice the size of the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts! "I have got to bathe in here," he said. "I just need to find some clothes." He walked out and spotted another door. Behind that door was a huge closet. He grabbed a nice blue robe and some jeans. "These look like my size" he said. As he left the closet he saw Remus at the door to the sitting room.

"Morning cub" said Remus. "I thought I heard you moving around."

"Morning Moony" said Harry. "I'm just going to bathe and I'll be out."

Harry entered the sitting room, after he was bathed and clothed, and stopped in shock. "Are we expecting am army for breakfast" he asked. There was a mountain of food.

"No Harry" said Alfred. "The elves didn't know what you liked so they fixed, well, everything." Alfred and Remus laughed.

"Morning Alfred" said Harry. "I didn't see you. I hope you'll join us and help eat some of this. I've only seen this much food at Hogwarts."

They filled their plates and sat at the table.

"How did the two of you rest last night?" asked Alfred. "Was everything satisfactory? I see you both found the clothing. When Mikah called last night, I took the liberty of having Jason, from the clothing store yesterday, send over various items for you. I hope you don't mind. You both look great."

"I was hoping the clothing was for me," said Harry. "Thank you Alfred. I really like what he sent."

"Yes, thank you," said Remus. "I like what he sent too. Just have him bill me. I would like to order some more form Jason. He does great work."

"Jason said he would be happy to come by anytime and make whatever you wish" said Alfred .He makes a lot of clothing for me. He charmed yours to grow with you Harry. I thought it would be a good idea considering you will have more growth spurts."

"Thank goodness I'm finally growing," said Harry. "I thought I'd be short forever!"

They all laughed and chatted throughout breakfast. As they finished Alfred stood.

"We have a lot of things to go over today so we need to get started" Alfred said. "Would you like to do this here or in the library?"

Harry thought a moment. "Let's go to the library. Moony, you are coming with us right?"

"Of course Harry" Remus said. "I'll be with you whenever you wish."

As they walked to the library Harry and Remus looked at their surroundings. The manor was decorated beautifully. Alfred pointed out paintings of Harry's ancestors and family friends. Remus noticed many priceless pieces of artwork on the walls. When they got to the library they sat in chairs by the fire. Harry looked around at all the books in awe. There were 4 levels and all of them were filled with books.

Remus looked around excitedly. He couldn't wait to start reading these books.

Alfred saw the looks on their faces and laughed. "Your library is self-updating. Any new books published and we get a copy here. You can find anything you need in this room."

"Wow" said Harry. "I wouldn't know where to start. I'm sure I'll find something though."

"Alright" said Alfred. "I went over the Black and Potter inheritances last night. Do you have any questions about these?"

"Griphook only went over the Black estate. I have no idea about mom and dad's estate," said Harry.

"Then we'll start with the Potter estate," said Alfred. He took several files out of his briefcase. "You have a copy of the Potter will don't you?

"Yes"-said Harry. "Grip hook gave me one yesterday."

"You should've gotten one when you turned 10" said Alfred. "I have talked with Jarrod and Mikah this morning so I know what happened. What Dumbledore did was illegal and immoral. We can press charges against him if you want."

"I'd have to think about that," said Harry. "It might be better for now for him to stay at Hogwarts. Who knows if the next headmaster would work for Voldemort or if Voldemort would take the school hostage? As long as Dumbledore is there, the school has a better chance of surviving."

"You know Harry," said Remus. "This could be a bargaining chip for you. The next time he tries to manipulate you, and you know he will, you could use this to get him to back off."

"Good idea Moony" said Harry. "It could work. Are you sure you weren't in Slytherin?"

"Ok, so no changes for now," said Alfred. "The Potters are a very old and wealthy family. You have three vaults at Gringotts. The one you used was a trust fund. It now holds 984,314 gallons. Vault #6 is the original Potter vault. The goblins weren't sure what was in it. It's one of the oldest vaults and they cannot enter without your permission. Your parents had vault #348. There are various family heirlooms and 300,204,561 gallons. You have several homes also.

The Potter manor

The house in Godrick's Hollow, it has been rebuilt

A castle in Scotland

A home in London

You also own stock in many companies. Between the three estates, you have controlling interest in most of the wizarding world."

" I also found something funny" said Alfred. " Did you know you own a muggle company called Grunnings? You also own a house at 4 Privet Drive."

Harry sat shocked as Remus laughed. "This must be your lucky day Harry," said Remus.

"I thought that was quite interesting," said Alfred. "Apparently your mother was worried about Petunia and wanted to make sure she was taken care of. She bought out the company and the house so Vernon could support Petunia very nicely."

"This requires some thought," said Harry.

"That is basically all of the Potter estate" said Alfred. I'll give you a list of all the companies you own or have some stock in. You also have seats on the Wizengamot. You have one for Potter, one for Black, and one for Rothwood. The minister has been using the Rothwood vote and Dumbledore has been using the Black and Potter vote. There is a meeting in three days and I think that would be the best time to let them know that the Rothwood heir has returned."

"Don't you think it's a little soon for this" asked Harry. "I don't know a thing about politics. I don't think I can do that."

"You won't be alone cub," said Remus. "You are allowed council to be with you. I'm sure Alfred will be with you and I could come for moral support. I don't know how much help I'll be but I will be there for you."

"Don't kid yourself Remus" said Alfred. "You have more intelligence than most members there. With both of us, you can do this Harry. I have faith in you. Any questions you have all you have to do is ask. I have a few books that will help you."

"As long as both of you are with me, I will do my best."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_Later that evening..._

Harry sat by the fire in his room. He was thinking about everything he and Remus had discussed that day. He was officially Lord Black-Potter-Rothwood. His life had completely changed in the last two days. He was now the wealthiest man in all Europe. The Rothwood estate was vast. He owned this manor, three castles throughout Europe, many homes and hotels in many countries, several research and development companies, controlling interest in most of the wizarding world and a lot of the muggle world. One of his R and D companies had developed a potion that helped you retain and organize information in your mind. He had taken it and read a couple of the books that Alfred had suggested. He could remember everything! This would be a huge help for the Wizengamot meeting. He shouldn't have any problem with school either. He had asked his bodyguards to train him. By the time school started, he should be Auror level in charms, DADA, and transfiguration. He had also talked with his potions mistress/healer Zora and she had agreed to help him with potions. Even if he weren't accepted into Newt potions, he would be tutored and could still take the newt test. With or without Snape's class. Zora seemed glad to help him. Maybe he would convince her to come to Hogwarts a couple times a week. That was he wouldn't have to deal with Snape.

SNAPE! I will also need a tutor in Occlumency. I will not let that man into my mind. I still don't trust him not to run straight to Voldemort and tell him everything. I will be ready for Voldemort when it is time. With all the training I will be getting I should be able to hold him off until I can kill him. Maybe I do have a chance after all. I'll get one of my R and D companies to research Voldemort and a way to kill him. Maybe they can develop a spell or potion or something that will help me kill his body and spirit. I will contact them first thing in the morning.

Remus and I are being fitted for more clothing tomorrow. We'll be getting our robes for the Wizengamot meeting. I have never seen him so happy. I'm glad Zora is making the potion for him. He has agreed to stay here with me. I feel like I finally have a real family. Tomorrow Moony and some house elves will be going to pack up his belongings. Things are definitely looking up. If only Voldemort would just blow himself up. My life would be perfect.

With that happy thought he went to bed and slept.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

"Harry wake up! We need you up now!" Harry awoke to Remus yelling as he ran across the room.

"Moony? What's wrong" Harry asked as he jumped out of bed.

"We need you in the library" said Remus. "Something happened and Jarrod said for us to get there."

They both ran through the halls as quickly as they could. As they reached the library, they heard many voices yelling. They stepped into the library and watched the drama unfold. A sea of redheads and one brown haired had several of his guards surrounded. All of them were talking at once and Harry couldn't make sense of what they were saying.

Across the room was the Dursley's. There were two guards with them. The Dursley's looked terrified. Harry had a bad feeling in his gut. Mikah saw Harry and shot sparks into the air. In the silence that followed, Harry and Remus smiled.

"You're right Moony" said Harry. "The drama in here is much better than in my dreams!" Everyone turned and stared as Harry and Remus laughed. "Would anyone like to tell me why I'm being invaded with Weasley's" Harry asked.

"HARRY" yelled many voices. Hermione and the Weasleys swarmed him. They were all shouting questions at him until Remus and Mikah rescued him. Mikah shop sparks into the air again to get everyone's attention. "Everyone take a seat and we'll sort everything out."

Jarrod turned to Harry. "I hope you don't mind but we put guards on the Dursley's, Weasley's, and the Granger's. I was worried that they would become targets since they are associated with you. They were attacked tonight. I think the death eaters were looking for you. No one was injured and we managed to kill and capture several DE's. The bad news is that both the Weasley's and the Dursley's homes were destroyed. I made the decision to bring them here. I hope you don't mind boss.

"You did the right thing," said Harry. "I'm glad nobody was injured. I'll answer your questions but first I must speak with the Dursley's." Harry and Remus walked over to the Dursley's.

"Were you injured," asked Harry? They glared at him but shook their heads no. "I know it is late and you would like to rest. If you would prefer, I could get you rooms away from everyone else. I will try to see that you aren't disturbed but I need to talk to you tomorrow. I am very sorry this happened. Jarrod will take you to your rooms. I hope you will be comfortable. If you need anything, please let Jarrod know." The Dursley's followed Jarrod out of the room.

"Now for the rest of you" said Harry. "I will answer your questions but one at a time please."

"Where have you been" asked Molly. "Dumbledore has been looking everywhere for you. He is so worried."

Harry and Remus exchanged a look. "I'm sure he is," mumbled Harry. Remus snickered.

"I have been here with Remus" Harry said.

"Oh Harry, we must get Dumbledore right away" said Molly. "We have to get you somewhere safe. What if the death eaters followed us? We can't let them get to you! Harry, call Dumbledore now!" Molly took a breath and was about to continue when Harry walked over to her and hugged her. She was silent as she hugged him back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" said Harry. "There is something I think you should know." Harry walked over to the desk and took out a piece of parchment. He then handed it to Molly. "Please read this, both of you." He watched Molly and Author as they read his father's will. Molly's face turned red and Author's was white when they finished they both looked at Harry.

"He couldn't have known," said Molly. "He would never...

"The copy probably got lost," said Author. "Dumbledore couldn't, I mean he wouldn't...

"He would, could, and did," said Harry. "I verified that the goblin's delivered it to him. Even if there was some mix-up, HE WITNESSED IT! He knows exactly what he was doing." Harry looked at Molly sadly. "I could have grown up as yours, but he condemned me to hell."

"Oh Harry" Molly said as tears ran down her face. "You are mine. You have been since I first saw you." She hugged Harry tight.

"Yes" said Author as he joined in the hug. "You are my son in all but name. You will stay with us, as you should have all along. I don't care what Dumbledore says about it being too dangerous. You're a Weasley now."

Harry pulled away and smiled at both of them. He turned and took Remus' hand. "There is more I need to tell you," he said. "If you claim me then you must claim my other dad, in all but name. Moony and I are family too. I would be honored to have three parents."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Molly. "Welcome to the family Remus."

"Well Moony" joked Harry. "Two days ago you were a bachelor and now you are part father to me and a slew of Weasley's. Don't forget Hermione, you can't have us without her too. Do you think you can handle it?"

Remus laughed. "I always wanted a big family. I guess I'll learn won't I?"

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins had all been listening to what was said. They ran over to Harry, Remus, Molly and Author. There was lots of hugging and congratulations.

Remus faced Fred and George. "Molly and Author may be used to all your pranks but just remember this. I KNOW all your tricks. We marauders invented most of them," he laughed.

"Our new dad" said Fred.

"Is a marauder?" said George.

"YES" They both yelled. "This is so cool!"

"Ok family" said Harry. "Let's all sit down. There is more I need to tell you." Harry looked shyly at Molly. "Mom, you may let Dumbledore know you are safe when I am finished. Please don't tell him where you are though. It might be best not to mention me at all. He'll find out soon enough. Now, everything I'm about to tell you needs to stay between us. Charlie and Bill can know. You might want to get a hold of them too."

"I don't have a problem with that," said Molly. "I don't know where we are."

"If you would like," said Mikah, "I could call Dumbledore and tell him that the Weasley's and Dursley's are safe. This might take a while and I could tell him you'll contact him later this morning."

"That sounds good," said Author.

"I'm Mikah by the way. There wasn't time for introductions earlier. I'm part of Harry's guard. I can assure you that you are all perfectly safe. No one can find you here. The manor is completely secure. I'll go make that call now." Mikah left the room.

"We're all ears Harry," said Hermione. "You'd better start explaining and it had better be good or both your sisters will beat some sense into you!"

Remus and Harry laughed. "In your wildest dreams you could not imagine everything that has happened in the last two days" said Harry. "Have you ever heard the name Rothwood?"

Molly, Author, and Hermione nodded yes. "Apparently, mom was the lost heir" said Harry. "I am Lord Harry James Potter-Rothwood-Black. You are currently in Rothwood manor, my home."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Everyone was shocked into silence. Harry and Remus laughed. "I believe that was my reaction too," Harry said.

"Are you sure your middle name isn't trouble" asked Fred.

"It's not like he could be in any more danger than he is in now," said George.

"As my family the danger extends to you too" said Harry. "You will now move up on Voldemort's most wanted list. He will stop at nothing when the news gets out."

"Nothing new there" said Hermione.

"Yeah mate," said Ron. "Been there, done that."

"Albus...Cornelius...Oh good Merlin, when this gets out there will be chaos! You must be very careful. I can almost guarantee you will have an enemy in Cornelius. At least you have a year to prepare for this," said Arthur. (Arthur Weasley. I've been spelling his name wrong. Sorry)

"Well...I actually have until the day after tomorrow at the Wizengamot meeting. I haven't told you yet but Sirius emancipated me. I am a legal adult now. Don't worry dad" said Harry as Arthur started to object. "I have two very intelligent and trustworthy advisers. Alfred Stanfield and Moony have promised to be with me and to help me. I have read several books Alfred suggested and he is tutoring Moony and I on politics and stuff like that."

"Alfred Stanfield" questioned Arthur. "I have heard all about him. He is held in the highest regard by everyone, but then again, so is Dumbledore."

"You'll meet him later today and then you can form your own opinion," said Harry. "Now, I'd better start from the beginning. I don't want to leave anything out."

At that moment several house elves entered the library with food and drink for everyone. "Mr. Mikah thought you and your guests might need a small snack. He said you might be here a while. My name is Zippy. If you need anything let me know. The rooms around yours and Master Remus' have been readied for your guests."

"These are not guests Zippy," said Harry proudly. "They are my family."

"We are happy to serve you all," said Zippy. "We are glad the Master's family are here. It has been lonely without a family to serve. I will be back later to clean up when you and your family are finished." Zippy bowed to them and left the room.

"Don't say it Hermione" said Harry. "Every elf in the manor is free. I made sure of it. They have been free for decades. The last Lord Rothwood freed them all."

"Very good Harry" Hermione said as everyone laughed.

"Alright, where was I" asked Harry. "The beginning, yes that is the best place to start."

There were laughs and gasps all around as Harry, with Remus' help told them everything that had happened in the last two days.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Later that morning Harry stood outside the door to the Dursley's room. "Did you bring the items?" he asked Alfred.

"Of course" Alfred said. He handed Harry a folder. "I still think you are being too generous with them."

"They weren't given a choice," sighed Harry. "They were dragged into our world unwillingly by Dumbledore. How would you feel if you were forced, against your will, for 15 years to deal with something you hated with all your heart? This is Dumbledore's mess. I won't clean up after him again."

"Excellent point" said Alfred.

"I apologize now for the rudeness and unpleasantness you are about to see," said Harry.

"I briefed Mikah," said Jarrod. "We are ready."

Harry turned and knocked on the door. "It's me, Harry," he said. "Is now a good time to talk?"

The door opened and Vernon Dursley stood there. "I don't want any of your kind in here," he said. "I have seen too many of them in the last two days."

"I understand," said Harry. "This is my lawyer Alfred. I will need him for the legal matters. May he join us inside?"

Vernon looked at Alfred for a moment. "Very well" he said.

"Mr. Dursley, I am Jarrod. I understand your feelings but Harry must have at least one guard with him at all times. I stood guard outside your door all night and didn't do anything dangerous" said Jarrod. "I would be willing to leave my wand outside the room with Mikah if that would help ease your mind."

"Fine" said Vernon. Jarrod handed his wand to Mikah and Vernon let them in the room.

The Dursley's, Alfred and Harry were all seated in front of the fireplace. Jarrod stood behind Harry, watchful.

"I wish to apologize for everything that happened," said Harry. "I am sorry that you were dragged into my world. I wish I could've spared you from all of this. I am the reason you were attacked so it's my responsibility. Since your home was destroyed I have here blueprints and pictures of a house in London. If you like it, it's yours." He handed Vernon the blueprints and Petunia the pictures.

Vernon and Petunia's eyes widened as they looked over the papers. The house was three times bigger than Privet Drive.

"If you would like, I am willing to have Privet Drive restored. You can do with it as you wish," said Harry.

Vernon looked at Harry. "You don't have any money. How can you afford to give us this house and rebuild Privet Dr.?" he asked.

"My godfather died and left me his estate," said Harry. "The house in London is a part of that. I want you to have it. That is also where the money to rebuild comes from. You have been forced to deal with me and my world and I think it's time we did something good for you."

Petunia was looking at Harry surprised. "You would willingly do this for us after all we put you through" she asked.

"Yes"-said Harry. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "My wish is for you to live happily and peacefully without any intrusion from the magical world, as you should have for the last 15 years."

Vernon had been watching Harry thoughtfully. "We accept the offer for the house and the rebuilding of Privet Drive," he said.

"I have something else for you" said Harry. He handed Vernon a stack of papers. "I am signing over complete ownership of Grunnings to you. It was owned by mom."

Vernon and Petunia looked shocked. "Why would Lily own the company?" asked Petunia.

"She also owned Privet Drive," said Harry.

"As I was going over Harry's inheritance I found a reference to you and to Grunnings" said Alfred. "Lily Potter bought them because she knew how much you Petunia valued security. She wanted you to always have a home and for Vernon to always have a job. She only wanted you to be happy. I think Lily was planning on giving the house and company to you but she died before she could. I would also like to offer my apologies for all you have been through."

Vernon and Petunia were quiet and thoughtful.

"I know you hate anything magical but I doubt we'll ever see each other again. If you wished to forget the magical world and me, we would be willing to do that for you" said Harry quietly. "If not then I would like to place a charm on you that would make it impossible for anyone magical to find you. I would also like a favor from you."

"What is it?" asked Vernon.

"Please take contact information for Alfred" said Harry. "He will always know where I am. If anything happens or if you need anything, please contact Alfred. We will do whatever we can to help you."

"Vernon and I need to speak privately," said Petunia. "Please excuse us." She and Vernon went into the bedroom and shut the door.

As they waited Alfred turned to Harry. "I am proud of you," he said. "You have shown more maturity and thoughtfulness today than most men show in a lifetime. I think you will make a wonderful Lord and I am proud to call you a friend."

"Thank you" said Harry. "I just want to forget my past and concentrate on the future."

"Would you like me to put a guard on them" asked Jarrod. "Just for a while until we're sure nobody bothers them?"

"Let's wait and see what they decide," said Harry. They turned as the Dursley's entered the sitting room.

"We have made our decision," said Vernon. "We do not want our memories erased. We will trust you to charm us so we can't be found. We do realize that some of you are trustworthy but until now the only ones we met were destructive and threatening. We would like to know how to contact you just in case. I will let Alfred know our contact information so that you can get in touch with us if you need to."

"Thank you" said Harry. "You should be hidden enough that no one can find you but I feel better knowing you can contact us if anything happens. Even if you just suspect anything, call and I'll have the guards check it out. Jarrod asked if he could put a guard at your home for a while to insure things go smoothly."

Petunia looked at Vernon. "It would make me feel safer to have a guard for a while. Especially after what happened?" she said. "That man with the beard, Dimbldo, or whatever his name is. The headmaster of your school. I don't want him bothering us. I really don't like him."

"Me either Aunt Petunia" said Harry. "It's time for me to go. I really need to get back to work. I have instructed that your house be cleaned from top to bottom, and all magical items to be taken away. They should be just about finished. I sent a team to Privet Drive earlier to salvage and repair anything they could. Your things should be in your house by the time you get there. Jarrod will get your guard and escort you home shortly. Good luck." As Harry turned to leave, Petunia stopped him.

"Harry" she said. "Your parents would have been real proud of you."

Harry smiled at her. "I hope so."

Vernon shook his hand. "Good luck to you" he said.

Harry was smiling as he left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Harry headed to the dining room. His stomach was rumbling and he wanted food. As he stepped into the room he saw all the Weasley's, Hermione, and Remus. "How's my favorite family" he asked. "Did everyone get enough rest?"

"Afternoon Harry" said Remus. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Not yet Moony. I had things I needed to do," said Harry. "I'll go to bed early tonight and get plenty of sleep. Don't worry, I'll be ready for tomorrow." Harry sat at the head of the table and helped himself to some food. They were all chatting happily when Alfred arrived. "Please join us Alfred," said Harry. "Is everything set?"

"Thank you Harry" said Alfred. "The house is cleaned and de-magicked. Anything salvageable from Privet Drive has been repaired and moved to the new house. I took the liberty to install muggle appliances to replace all the magical items that were removed. The house is now a completely muggle home. Jarrod and his men are going to spell the house to be unplottable. They are having an alarm system installed with a relay here so we'll know if something happens. The Dursley's have been spelled to not be found. We've covered every possibility so they are as safe and hidden as possible. They will be leaving within the hour."

"How much was rescued from Privet Dr," asked Harry.

"Not a lot" said Alfred. "There were some photos and some dishes, some silverware, and a few odds and ends. Most of it is a complete loss."

Harry looked at Alfred sadly. "There is one more thing I would like to do for them," he said.

"I thought you would," said Alfred. "How much?"

"One million should do it," said Harry. "Just wire it into their account."

"I'll take care of it immediately" said Alfred.

"Harry, did you talk to the Dursley's this morning" asked Remus. "Is that why you haven't slept yet?"

Harry and Alfred told them about their meeting with the Dursley's.

Molly went over to Harry and hugged him. "Those people don't deserve anything from you," she said. "But, I am very proud of you."

"I only did what was right," said Harry. "They lost everything because of me. They would never have been attacked if I hadn't lived there. They will now be safe and hidden. Maybe they'll be happy."

"Something bothers me about the attack" said Remus. "There were more protections put on the house by Dumbledore and the ministry. Even without the blood protection they should have been safe. Something isn't right."

"I'll have the guards look into it," said Alfred. "We will find out what happened."

"I'll be right back," said Harry. He left the dining room and went to the Dursley's room. As he reached the door, it opened and the Dursley's stood there.

"Uncle Vernon, I have a question," said Harry. "Did you get a visit from anyone after I left two days ago? We are trying to figure out why the protections failed at Privet Drive. We're having trouble making sense of this."

"We know why," said Petunia. "Your headmaster told us why he was removing the protection."

"WHAT" yelled Harry. Several guards came running around the corner with their wands drawn,

"What happened?" asked Jarrod. He saw no danger and he and Mikah put their wands away.

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore," yelled Harry. "He removed the protections from Privet Drive. That ass almost got them killed!"

"Harry, calm down" said Jarrod. "We need to deal with this rationally."

"Nobody messes with my family," yelled Harry.

The guards very quickly lowered their wands and put them away.

The Dursley's stood there in shock. They had never seen Harry so angry and defensive of them.

"Get a hold of yourself Harry," said Mikah. Take a deep breath and calm down. We need to deal with this calmly."

Harry took a couple of deep breaths but still looked furious as he turned to Vernon. "Would you spare us a few moments. I would like you to tell us everything that happened" he said in a calm voice. Vernon nodded yes.

"I'm calling a family meeting. Please gather everyone and meet us in the library" Harry said to Mikah. "Please follow me to the library" Harry said to the Dursley's and Jarrod. He motioned for the guards to follow.

Soon everyone was in the library, waiting to see what was happening.

"I called this meeting because the Dursley's have information to share with us," said Harry. "They know why the protections failed at Privet Drive.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Everyone looked at the Dursley's.

"What did you do now?" yelled Molly. She started over to the Dursley's.

Harry got between Molly and the Dursley's. "No" he said. "This isn't their fault. They didn't do anything. They are just another pawn in this war. You read the will. The Dursley's shouldn't have known about me until I was 10. They have been forced to take care of me against their will."

"What will?" asked Petunia. "What are you talking about?"

Harry got the copy of the Potter will and handed it to Petunia. After they read it they looked up at Harry in shock.

"As you can see, Mom and Dad tried to respect your wishes" said Harry. "I'm sorry Dumbledore didn't. Maybe if you weren't forced to take care of me then things might be different. Would you please what happened with Dumbledore and the wards?"

"Well, the day after you left your headmaster showed up" said Vernon. "He wanted to speak with you and Petunia told him you had left. He didn't believe us and he barged in the house and searched it. He was very angry. He said that we should've controlled you better. We told him what happened the night you left and he started mumbling about a stupid werewolf and nonsense like that."

"Then he told me that I had failed at my job," said Petunia. "He said you were too headstrong for your own good. He said he was removing the wards on the house and Voldemort could have us. We were scared and decided to leave town for a while but we were attacked before we could leave."

Everyone was looking at the Dursley's stunned. No one could believe what they had heard.

"Mr. Dursley" said Alfred, "do you think you could share the memory with us?" He explained how a pensive worked. Vernon agreed and Alfred extracted the memory from both of them.

"Thank you for staying this long and helping us" said Harry. "I sweat I will get Dumbledore for doing this to you. If you are ready, the car is waiting outside to take you home. I am more sorry than I can say that you had to go through this. Remember, call if anything happens. Anything strange or that just doesn't feel right."

The Dursley's were leaving when Vernon stopped and turned around. "Call if you need our help getting that man. If not, just call when it'd over."

"I'll do that Uncle Vernon. It might take a while but he will get what's coming to him," said Harry.

Vernon nodded to Harry and turned and left.

Harry turned to everyone. "If you aren't comfortable with Dumbledore's head on a pike, you might want to leave."

A chorus of voices said "I'm in". Harry was looking around at everyone who was nodding at him. The look on his face was pure amazement. He couldn't believe everyone would back him against the most powerful wizard alive.

"I think you said it earlier" said Mikah, "Nobody messes with your family. I think your family feels the same."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Dumbledore sat at his desk. He was thinking about Harry and wondering what had happened. He knew he had made a mistake at the bank but he was just so surprised that he reacted. I can explain that by saying I was so worried about Harry that I overreached. Everyone knows how much I care for him. I'm sure they'll believe it.

Where on earth can Harry be? The tracking spell I personally put on him isn't working. I've tried every locator spell I know and still can't find him. Everyone in the order is looking for him and Remus. I can't believe Remus left with him. What was that stupid man thinking? I will not let him spoil my plans. I got rid or Sirius and I'll get rid of Remus if I must. I have worked too hard to let them spoil everything.

At least the Dursley's are gone. There is no way they survived that attack. Muggles have no defense against death eaters. At least that went according to plan. With the Dursley's dead no one will know that I removed the wards. They will blame it all on Voldemort. I knew once the wards were down he would attack. He is somewhat predictable.

I didn't expect the attack on the Weasley's though. I hope they got away. I can't find them either. It would be good to use them to help me get Harry back in line. I really hope they're ok. With that thought, his fire swelled and turned green.

"Albus Dumbledore" said Mikah. "I need to speak with you."

Dumbledore went over to the fireplace and looked at Mikah. "What can I do for you" Albus asked.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley wanted me to let you know that their family is fine and safe," said Mikah. "They will floo you later this morning and speak with you."

"Who are you?" asked Albus. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I am not a death eater," said Mikah. He then pulled up his sleeve and showed Albus that he didn't have the mark. "I am also not a supporter. I hate that man and can't wait until he is gone for good. I just happened to be in the area when the Weasley's were attacked. I did what I could to help and took them to a safe place."

"Where are they now" asked Albus. "Why can't she talk now instead of later?"

"They are resting," said Mikah. "The family has been through a horrible ordeal and needs time to rest and calm themselves. You have my word that they will contact you later this morning."

"I'll be glad to come to them and help. Just tell me where to come," said Albus. He really needed to talk to the Weasley's.

"I can't do that," said Mikah. "It would be dangerous for anyone to know where we are. I'm sure you understand we don't want any uninvited guests to show up here. It would endanger too many lives."

"I understand but I would feel better if I could talk to Molly and Arthur" said Albus. "Please have them floo me as soon as possible. It's urgent."

"I will pass that on and have them get back to you soon. Until later Albus Dumbledore." Mikah ended the floo call.

Albus went back to his desk to think about the call. If he were to believe that man then the Weasley's were fine and could still help with his plans. When he told them about the Dursley's then they would all help. Molly was so mothering that she would move hell itself to help with Harry. Albus chuckled this will work. Harry should be back under my control soon. All we need now is to find him.

An idea started forming in his mind. This is brilliant! Why didn't I think of this before? An evil grin spread across his face. He went over to the fireplace and threw some powder in. "Kingsley Shacklebolt" he said. He smiled fatherly, with the twinkle back in his eyes as he saw Kingsley's face.

"Kingsley my good man" said Albus. "How are you? Any news on our missing people?"

"No Albus" said Kingsley. "We've searched everywhere we can think of but it's as if they vanished into thin air."

"I was afraid of that," said Albus looking sad. "I do have a thought that might work. They are running and it won't be long before some death eaters come across them. Our little refugee, being who he is, will fight with all his heart. The ministry will register his underage magic. I want you and Tonks to stay there and be ready to rescue them. Bring them directly to HQ and I will take it from there."

"That is a genius plan. I'll go and inform Tonks," said Kingsley. "We'll get him back Albus. Tonks and I will do our best to get there fast so he won't be hurt."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," said Albus. "I'll see you soon. Good luck." Albus ended the floo call. He waited a moment and then threw some more powder in the fire. "Severus Snape's office" he said.

Ten minutes later Snape walked into the Headmaster's office. "What is it Albus" he sneered. "I'm in the middle of some potions. I don't want them ruined so hurry."

"I'm sorry my boy but this is important," said Albus. "I need some Veritaserum for this evening's order meeting."

"I thought you trusted everyone," said Snape. "Do we have a spy? I can't be caught!"

"No, nothing like that" said Albus. "I merely wish to question a few people about Mr. Potter. There may be something someone didn't tell me earlier."

"In that case, I'll have it for you before the meeting" said Snape. "If that's all?"

"There is something else," said Albus. "I want you to let Voldemort know that Harry is missing."

"Are you insane?" yelled Snape. "He'll have every death eater out looking to kill or capture him!"

"Now don't worry my boy" said Albus. "I have a plan in motion and he won't be harmed. I need you to do this immediately."

"You can't be serious Albus," said Snape.

"I am very serious," said Albus. "This plan will get Harry back with us. You must trust me Severus. You know I would never harm Harry. Before you leave, I need you to research something for me. I need a list of potions that can be used to control a person. I cannot explain now but I fear a potion will be used. I need a list as soon as you can get it to me. This is a matter of utmost importance. You may go to your potions now. Trust me, everything will work out."

With that Snape left the office and went back to the dungeons. His potions were ruined which put him in a worse mood. "Stupid werewolf" he said. "Idiot boy. I have to save his hide yet again. What is that crazy old man doing?"

He quickly went through his options, trying to find a way around getting Potter killed. "I'll owl Lupin and hope it gets there quick"

He wrote a quick note and was about to attach it to his owl when Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame. Snape looked at him strangely. The Phoenix trilled and Snape swore he understood him. "Are you sure" asked Snape. "He'll be angry if he finds out." Fawkes trilled again. Snape gave the note to him and he left in a burst of flames. "I hope I did the right thing," said Snape. He then floo'd to Malfoy Manor to speak with Narcissa.

_Rothwood Manor_

They were all still in the library. Bill and Charley had arrived and were told everything that happened. They had all seen the Dursley's memories and were discussing what to do.

There was a burst of flames and Fawkes appeared. He flew over to Moony and dropped a letter in his lap. He then flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder. He trilled a lovely melody that relaxed everyone.

"Hey Fawkes" said Harry. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Is that your Phoenix?" asked Alfred.

"No, it belongs to the headmaster," said Harry.

"Dumbledore didn't send him," said Moony. "Snape did." He handed the letter to Harry.

_Lupin,_

_I need to see you now! Floo me at Malfoy Manor. Potter in danger._

_Snape_

"This sounds serious," said Alfred. "Do you think it's a trap?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Moony. He walked over to the fireplace and threw in some powder. "Malfoy Manor!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

Snape was sitting with Narcissa and Draco In the library of Malfoy Manor. He had told them everything the headmaster had said. They had been discussing what Snape would do when the fire swelled and turned green. They turned toward the fire as Remus Lupin's head appeared.

"Sorry for the intrusion Mrs. Malfoy but I received a rather urgent letter a few moments ago" said Remus.

"Not a problem Mr. Lupin. We've been expecting you. What we need to tell you is rather sensitive so you might want to floo over here. I assure you it is safe," said Narcissa.

"I'll be there in a moment," said Remus. He pulled his head out of the fire and turned to Harry. "I'm going through. I think this is for real."

"Ok Moony" said Harry. "If I haven't heard form you in 30 minutes, I will send the guards after you."

"I'll be fine," said Remus. "I'll be back soon."

As Remus came through the fire at Malfoy Manor he came face to face with Snape.

"Severus" Remus said. "You said it was urgent. How is Harry in danger?"

Snape sneered and told Remus What the headmaster had said.

"I think you need to come back with me," said Remus. "We also have some information to share." Remus went to the fireplace and fire called Harry. "Hey Harry" Remus yelled.

"I'm here," said Harry. "Is everything alright? You only have 3 minutes left."

"Yes dad" laughed Remus. "I think we should invite my host over for a little information exchange."

"I'll lift the wards for a few moments" said Alfred. "You may come through when you are ready."

A few moments later Remus, Snape, Narcissa and Draco were all standing in the library.

"Malfoy" yelled Ron. "What are you doing here?"

"Not now Ron" said Harry. "Draco and I have decided to start over as friends. We'll discuss this later."

"Remus, back away from him" said Mikah. "He's a death eater."

Snape looked furious as everyone else laughed. He glared at Mikah.

"We know," said Harry. "Sorry about that Professor Snape. I forgot to warn the guards." Harry was watching Snape cautiously. Please have a seat."

Harry smiled and greeted Narcissa and Draco.

"You're looking better," said Draco. "The clothes are nice but the hair and glasses still need work."

"Gee thanks Draco," said Harry. "I worked so hard to look good just for you." Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you had my natural beauty you wouldn't have to work so hard" smirked Draco.

"Enough" said Remus laughing. "We are here for a reason. Severus, please tell Harry what you told me."

Snape told them what Dumbledore wanted him to do.

"There is an order meeting tonight so Mr. Weasley should contact Albus soon" said Snape. "You might want to be careful though, Albus has asked for Veritaserum. He said he was going to use it tonight to question a few people about Potter. I think he is talking about the Weasley's since they are close to you. I know he's desperate to find you if he wants me to pass on that information to the dark lord. He said he has a plan in motion to get to you before you get hurt."

"Oh my God" said Hermione. "He's brilliant! It's an awful thing to do, but brilliant!"

"What is it Hermione" asked Remus.

"Don't you see" said Hermione. "He's using the death eaters to flush Harry out. He's counting on your 'saving people' thing. If you are attacked then you'll fight to help Remus. The ministry will detect your underage magic. I'm sure he has a few ministry workers on his side. They just wait for you to use magic and then come to your rescue. It really is brilliant."

"That makes sense Ms. Granger," said Snape. "It sounds like something Albus would do. I'll speak with Kingsley tonight and see if I can confirm it."

"There's just one small flaw in the plan" said Harry. "I'm emancipated. The underage laws don't apply to me."

"Does Albus know this?" asked Snape.

"Well, no I guess he doesn't," said Harry. "He wasn't there."

"Then to him it will work," said Snape. "Now, about the information you wanted to share with me? Narcissa already informed me about the will reading."

"Harry, I think we should tell him," said Remus. "We could use an ally and he could help us."

"I trust him with my life" said Draco. "He has known for years that I won't become a death eater and he has helped me."

Harry had been studying Snape. "I don't completely trust you professor but you did put yourself at risk to get that information to Remus and I" said Harry. You're a snarky bastard but you've never lied to me so I'll trust you for now. I trust this information will stay between us and not make it back to either of those assholes?"

"I give you my word Potter," said Snape. "And don't call me a bastard you arrogant little twit."

"Now there's the professor Snape we all know and love," said Harry sarcastically. Remus, Narcissa and Draco all laughed.

Remus told them all that Dumbledore had done. "We're not sure what we're going to do about him yet. He isn't allowed any control over Harry anymore."

"From now on, I will fight Voldemort my way," said Harry. "Not his."

"It's about time," said Snape.

"Yeah" said Draco. "Everyone knows he leads you around by the nose. That's why most Slytherin's hate you. Most of us don't want to join Voldemort but we won't follow Dumbledore. We don't trust him. You are the only other option but the way you followed Dumbledore blindly makes us angry. I think this school year will be interesting."

"You say the sweetest things Draco," replied Harry sarcastically.

"Severus, thank you for getting this information to us" said Remus. "How soon do you need to tell Voldemort?"

"I need to go soon," said Snape. "Albus thinks I'm telling him now. I'll floo back to Malfoy Manor and call from there. I will be in touch if I have any more information."

Harry turned to Narcissa. "You and Draco are welcome to stay if you wish."

"Maybe another time" said Narcissa. "I have errands to run and many things to do today."

"I'd like to stay awhile," said Draco. "We could get to know each other better. That includes you two Weasley's and Granger."

Severus and Narcissa went back to Malfoy Manor.

"Now Harry" said Draco. "Let's talk hair and glasses. As a Lord they really don't fit the image you need to project."

Remus looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Can you fix him up before tomorrow?" he asked. "We're coming out at the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow."

"Are you going to the meeting too" asked Draco.

"Yes, I'm one of his advisers," said Remus.

"Then you are coming with us," said Draco. He pointed at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "You three are coming also. Gather your guards, we have a few stops to make."

They followed Draco with bemused looks on their faces. Who knows what this day would bring.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Molly and Arthur were alone in the library going over the story for the headmaster. When they felt they were ready, Arthur threw powder into the fireplace. "Albus Dumbledore" he shouted.

"Arthur" said Albus. "I have been so worried. Is everyone ok?"

"Yes Albus" said Arthur. "Amazingly, we are all fine. None of us were injured. We had help though. A new friend showed up and got us to safety. I don't know what we would have done without him."

"Who is this friend?" asked Albus. "Where are you? I have been trying to locate you but I can't. Are you sure this friend is trustworthy? He might be a spy and this could be some plan of Voldemort's."

"I trust this man Albus. I trust him with all our lives. He isn't a spy. I can't tell you who he is or where we are. We took an oath to keep his secret. It's the least we could do after he saved us," said Arthur. "We haven't told him about you-know-what. He hasn't asked anything of us except to keep his secret."

"At least you aren't injured," said Albus. "We're having a meeting tonight. I really need you and your family there. I can tell you this now. The Dursley's were attacked the same night you were. I'm afraid they didn't make it. Harry ran away and we're still looking for him. Please ask the children if they have heard from him. If you do, please get him to HQ. I'm afraid the death eaters will find him first."

"That's terrible Albus," said Molly. "If he owls us we'll let you know. We will ask our friend to keep an eye out for him also."

"I'm glad you're safe. I need to get everything ready for the meeting so I'll see you there" said Albus.

"See you there" said Arthur. He ended the floo call. "We need to find Mikah and Alfred," said Arthur. "They need to hear this."

Back to Draco and his Barbie dolls...

Harry and Remus had shown Draco what they were wearing to the meeting the next morning. Draco called his personal stylist and she told them to floo straight over. When they got there she had 4 other stylists waiting.

"Thank you for seeing us like this Kira" said Draco. "These are my friends Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Mr. Lupin, and Harry."

Kira looked them over. "I can see why you needed me immediately." She showed each one of them the styles that looked good on them.

"I don't see why we're doing this" Ron said stubbornly. "We look fine just as we are."

"Yes Ron, you look fine," said Draco sarcastically. "In a scruffy, poor sort of way. Now don't get all angry," he said as Ron's face turned red. "This isn't for you. This is for Harry. Harry is now a very rich and influential Lord. Everyone will be looking to him for leadership. The four of you and the rest of your family are a reflection on him. People will be looking at all of you. Do you want them to see you as you are now, a scruffy schoolboy, or as a confident, well groomed man? Like it or not, you must think of your image now."

Ron looked sheepish. "I didn't think of that," he said. "I guess if you put it that way, I'll do it."

"Harry's life has greatly changed," said Draco. " Your life will change too. I know you've never thought of these things. That's what I'm here for. I will have you looking your best when we're done today."

"Nice speech" said Harry.

Draco was true to his word. By the time the six of them and their guards returned to the manor, they looked a lot different. As they arrived at the manor, they ran into Alfred, Mikah, Molly and Arthur.

"Oh my" said Molly. "You all look great." She hugged everyone including Draco. Harry laughed at his surprise.

"I approve," said Alfred. "I should've said something sooner. You look much better without the glasses Harry."

Mikah shot him a thumbs up.

"You look great," said Arthur. "Um Harry, can I speak with you for a moment?"

He led Harry down the hall a little ways for some privacy. "I know you paid for all this and I want to thank you," said Arthur, "but you can't keep doing this. We can't afford these things and I won't accept your charity. Letting us stay here is one thing but I can't let you support us."

Harry looked at Arthur thoughtfully.

"Am I your son" Harry asked.

"Of course you are" said Arthur.

"Are you my dad?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, I am" said Arthur.

"Don't families share and help each other when they are in need" asked Harry.

"Yes they do," said Arthur.

"If Bill or Charlie could help, would they" asked Harry.

"Of course they would," said Arthur. "They help every chance they get."

"If I'm your son, and you're my dad, and families share and help each other, and you accept help from two of your other sons, then why won't you let me help" asked Harry.

Arthur looked at him stunned. He opened his mouth a few times to say something but nothing came out.

Harry just looked at him and smiled. Neither one of them noticed that the others had heard their conversation. They were watching the exchange with amusement.

"Alfred would you please move 10 million gallons from the Black vault to the Weasley's vault for me" asked Harry.

Molly gasped. "No Harry, it's too much."

Harry's smile got bigger. "Make it 20 Alfred," he said.

"I won't accept it Harry," said Arthur.

"Make that 30" said Harry.

"No Harry" said Molly and Arthur together. "You can't" said Molly.

"Make it 40" Harry laughed.

Ron and Ginny realized what Harry was doing and rushed over and put their hands on their parent's mouths. "Shush" said Ginny. "Every time you refuse he'll keep giving you more!"

"Do I hear 50" asked Remus. Everyone but the Weasley's cracked up.

"You two spoiled my fun" Harry said to Ron and Ginny. "I thought I'd at least get to 60 before anyone figured it out."

"Just say thank you Harry, we love you before he does anything rash" said Ginny to her parents.

"Thank you Harry, we love you," said Molly and Arthur. "But..."

"Don't make me say 50" said Harry.

"OK, we won't argue," said Arthur. "We love you, not your money. We don't care about that."

"I know," said Harry. "That's what makes it so much fun. I don't care about it either. You can have it all." Harry laughed and hugged Arthur and Molly. "I have everything I ever wanted, and it didn't cost a Knut!"

"I also want trust funds set up for everyone else," said Harry. "A million should do it."

"No" yelled 3 voices.

"I think I like this game," said Draco.

"Do I hear 2 million?" laughed Remus.

"Thank you Harry, we love you," said Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Damn" said Harry. "I wanted to get to 3 at least. You guys are too smart for me. You keep spoiling all my fun. All right, all kidding aside, the money is yours. Do what you want with it. I never want to have this conversation again."

"Now, tomorrow I want all of you to go shopping," said Harry.

"But Harry, we don't need anything" said Molly.

" Draco, give them the speech," said Harry.

"Oh God, not the speech again" said Ron with a groan.

Draco proceeded to give Molly and Arthur the speech he had given Ron. By the end everyone was laughing.

"You lost all your belongings when your house was attacked so tomorrow you will go buy new clothes. Narcissa will know several shops that will fix you right up," said Harry. "Draco, please have her floo Molly and if she has time, ask her to accompany the ladies tomorrow. When I get back from the meeting we'll get together for a good meal and I guarantee some funny stories."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

The Rothwood car stopped on Grimmauld Place. As three guards followed Arthur and Molly toward the space between two houses they thought about the paper Harry had shown them.

_The order can be found at 12 Grimmauld Place._

The house appeared in their path. The guards drew their wands and followed Molly and Arthur inside. As they entered, the portrait of Ms Black started yelling insults. She turned to the guards to hurl insults at them when she stopped, gasping wide eyed. She had seen the coat of arms on their cloaks.

"The heir is alive," Mrs. Black asked. "I beg your pardon for my vile temper." She turned to Molly. "Would you please let him know what happened to my son? If anyone can help, it will be the heir."

"Yes, Mrs. Black" said Molly shocked. "I'm sure he will help any way he can."

"Thank you Madame" said Mrs. Black. She looked at the guards and gave them a small bow. "Welcome to the house of Black."

The guards and the Weasleys turned to go to the kitchen. They were faced with many wands and shocked faces. The guards immediately surrounded Molly and Arthur.

"May I ask what is going on here" asked Albus. " Arthur, Molly why have you led strangers into our midst?"

"Our friend has supplied us with bodyguards" said Arthur. "He wants us to stay safe."

"As noble as that is, how did they enter the house?" asked Albus. "Only myself or the owner may reveal the house."

"The heir granted us entrance to the house," said one of the guards. "He wishes you no harm. His wish is to protect the Weasley's."

"Who is the heir?" asked Albus. "I would've been notified immediately if there was an heir."

"I do believe Lord Black will reveal himself to you soon" said a guard. "My Lord wished me to let you know that the House of Black is yours to use. He knows of your purpose and is supportive."

"I am glad to hear that, however, I cannot allow you to remain" said Albus. "When I have spoken to Lord Black and can be sure of his allegiance then you may return. I'm sure Lord Black will understand if he is supportive of our purpose."

"Very well" said a guard. "Arthur, Molly, let's head back to the car."

"Arthur, you both need to stay," said Albus. "We have much to discuss."

"I'm sorry Albus," said Arthur. "Lord Black was clear was clear in his orders. The guards must be within our sights at all times. I promised him when we asked for protection."

"Our orders were specific sir," said a guard. "To keep them in sight at all times. If anything were to happen to them, we will face the wrath of Lord Black. Personally, I'd rather face Voldemort. I will not anger my lord."

On the outside, Albus was calm. On the inside, however, he was furious. He had planned on questioning the Weasley's about Harry. He needed any information he could get. Now, it seemed, they had more information that he could use. He realized he had to let them go for now but soon, he would get them.

"Very well, I am sorry about this," said Albus. "Hopefully I can talk to Lord Black soon and resolve this."

"No problem sir" said a guard. "I'm sure we'll see you soon." With that they left and went back to Rothwood Manor.

While Molly and Arthur were at the meeting, Alfred, Remus, and Harry had been discussing the Wizengamot meeting.

"Harry you need to request copies of all meetings where your votes were used in absenteeism (this is a real word honestly)" said Alfred. "Then you may look them over and change what you do not agree with. There will be many years worth so this will take some time to go through. You will, however, know everything that has happened by the time you are finished."

"This is going to be a nightmare," said Harry.

The three of them were laughing as Molly and Arthur arrived. Arthur and the guards told them what happened.

"I'm actually relieved that we didn't stay," said Molly. "I'm not sure I could've fooled Dumbledore. I swear he is a mind reader."

"He uses Legilimency," said Harry. "I've been studying Occlumency to keep him and Voldemort out of my head."

"Zora has a potion that simulates Occlumency. It lasts for 4 hours and it makes it impossible for anyone to break into your mind" said Alfred. "It's not a permanent solution but it will help with your study. I'll talk to her and have a potion ready for you tomorrow. After that she can teach you to occlude your mind. She is a master."

"That would be wonderful. I need to keep my secrets," said Harry. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am exhausted and I need sleep. I'll see all of you in the morning."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

The next morning Harry, Remus, and Alfred met in the library. Harry had his potion and would take it when they reached the ministry. He was feeling so nervous he couldn't eat much breakfast. He focused his thoughts on Dumbledore and felt his anger return. As long as he was angry, maybe he wouldn't be a nervous wreck. As the time came for them to leave, Harry stood tall, took a deep breath. "I'm ready," he said.

They floo'd to the ministry with 4 guards. As they arrived at the meeting room, 2 Aurors stopped them.

"This is a private meeting," said an auror. "You're not allowed here."

"Lord Potter is late for this meeting so stand down" said Jarrod.

"Sorry Lord Potter" said the Auror as they opened the doors.

Dumbledore was just starting the meeting as they entered.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Cornelius Fudge. "This is a closed meeting. Get out before I call the Auror."

"Lord Potter will be assuming his seat on the Wizengamot," said Alfred.

"Mr. Potter is not of age," said Dumbledore. "As such, he cannot assume his seat. I am Harry's magical guardian and will be taking him from here. Harry, running away wasn't a smart thing to do. You should have come straight to me." He turned to the minister. "I need to borrow a couple of Aurors to stay with Mr. Potter until we finish with this meeting."

"That won't be necessary," said Alfred. "Lord potter revokes your right as guardian. He has been emancipated and is legally entitled to his inheritance. All of it."

"If you'll kindly show me to my seat, we can get this meeting underway" said Harry. He bowed slightly to Fudge. "Minister, I know you're a busy man, but, I would like a few moments of your time after this meeting, if you can spare some for me."

Fudge was shocked. "Of course Lord Potter. I would be happy to meet with you," he said. "The Potter seat is here, next to me."

_Author note- I did not described the meeting room. Each family seat has a desk for the lord. There is room behind each one for advisor's, etc. On the front of the desk there will be the family coat of arms. Since the Potter's haven't been there in so many years currently there is no crest. There will be soon._

As Harry passed Dumbledore, to his seat, he was stopped.

"Harry, I am only worried about your safety," said Dumbledore. "It's not safe for you to be out running around in public."

"I'm not out running around in public," said Harry. "I'm in a secure room guarded by aurors on the outside. I have my guards with me, you're here, and the minister is here. I feel as safe as I can be." Harry looked at the minister, "We are safe here, aren't we minister?"

"Of course we are Lord Potter," said Fudge. "Albus let him sit down. We have a meeting to finish."

Two of Harry's guards stood by the entry doors. Two more followed Harry to his seat and stood behind Harry, Remus, and Alfred. As Harry sat at his desk, a flash of light appeared in front of it. The family crests had appeared.

Dumbledore looked at the crests in surprise. "Harry, are you the new Lord Black" he asked.

"Yes, I am" said Harry.

Everyone in the room looked at him in surprise. "How can you be Lord Black?" asked Fudge.

"That is one of the things I wish to meet with you about" said Harry.

"We'll discuss it later then" said Fudge.

"What is the third crest?" asked Dumbledore. "It looks familiar but I can't place it."

Harry looked at Fudge, "That's the other thing I wish to discuss with you," he said.

"You're just full of surprises today" said Fudge. "Very well, we'll discuss this later also. Just out of curiosity, which house is it?"

Harry wrote 'House of Rothwood' on parchment and handed it to Fudge. As Fudge read it h_e _stared at Harry in shock. Alfred took the paper from him. "I am the legal council for the family. I have been managing the estate since the last lord died. I performed the test on Lord Potter myself. He is the Lord of the House," said Alfred.

"I think I'll clear the rest of the afternoon for you Lord Potter" said Fudge. "It seems we have a lot to talk about. Now, if you don't mind Albus, could we please start this meeting?"

For the next two hours they discussed various bills they wanted passed and other things. Finally they got to the last item.

"The last thing on our agenda is safety," said Albus. "Voldemort is back and we need to take precautions."

Someone suggested that a pamphlet be sent out to all the homes with security charms suggestions.

"That won't work," said Harry.

"Why not" asked another Lord?

"How many of you were around for his first attempt to take over" asked Harry. About half the members raised their hands. "Do you remember how powerful he and his death eaters were?" Several nodded their heads. " A simple security charm isn't going to work. He is just as powerful as he was before, if not more so."

"How would you know this?" asked Ms. Bones.

"I was there the night he was reborn. That's where Cedric and I were portkey'd. I dueled him and his death eaters," said Harry. "I also fought them in the ministry of magic last month."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

The Wizengamot was stunned. They were giving Harry looks of shock, awe and disbelief.

"Are you saying that you fought death eaters and Voldemort?" asked Fudge. "I'm having a hard time believing that. Not many wizards would have lived through that!"

"I would've died here at the ministry if Headmaster Dumbledore hadn't saved me" said Harry. "I've been lucky so far. I would be glad to show you that memory later if you would like, minister."

"I'm afraid I will need to see that Lord Potter" said Fudge. "I just can't believe you've faced him and are still alive. He has killed many aurors and hit wizards who are more experienced than you."

"I understand your caution minister," said Harry. "Hopefully after our meeting we can stop the rumors that the Daily Prophet likes to print about me."

"Why don't we leave the meeting here and we'll hold the next one in one week," said Fudge. "Everyone try to come up with a way to keep our world safe."

"Use Headmaster Dumbledore as an example" said Harry. "If we can keep him out then we have a chance with Voldemort."

Everyone laughed as Dumbledore closed the meeting.

"Well Lord Potter, if you will follow me to my office we'll have our meeting" said Fudge.

They left together, surrounded by aurors and bodyguards. Dumbledore followed them at a distance. When they arrived at Fudge's office, they found Delores Unbridle waiting for him. When she saw Harry, her eyes narrowed.

" What are you doing here you horrible boy" Umbridge spat at him. "Go away, I have business with the minister."

"Ms. Umbridge, don't speak to Lord Potter that was," said Fudge. "He is here for a meeting with me. I'll meet with you tomorrow morning."

Harry was inspired. Why not take care of this problem now? It would save him the trouble of doing this later.

"Minister Fudge," said Harry as he smiled at Umbridge, "I think Ms. Umbridge needs to see this. After all, she punished me enough last year for lying about it."

They all went into the office. The aurors and Harry's guards all put up silencing spells.

"Alright, let's get started," said Fudge.

"Not just yet minister," said Harry. Jarrod cast a spell on the office while Mikah and the other guards cast a spell on everyone in the room.

"What in Merlin's name was that for" asked Fudge?

"Listening charms" said Jarrod. "There were three in this office, one on Harry, and three on you minister. It seems that a few people are keeping tabs on you. I would suggest you have the aurors cast the spell on you and you're the room you are in very often. One of them was cast by the same person who put one on Harry."

"Who would dare do this to me" Fudge asked angrily.

"We will try to find out for you," said Harry. "I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore is one of them but I will get proof. I already have a list of things he had done to me illegally but that is for another time. When I get all my proof together, I'll let you have it." They all had a seat and Harry told them all about his inheritances, with Alfred's help.

"Now the other thing I want to talk to you about is Voldemort. I will show you what happened at the third task of the Tri-Wizard tournament," said Harry. "Do you have a pensive?"

Fudge got a pensive out of a cabinet and sat it by Harry.

Harry put the memory in the pensive. "I have several memories to show you but we'll start with this one" he said. "I'm not ready to relive this so please go ahead without me."

Fudge and Umbridge went into the pensive. When they came out they were shaking in horror. Harry handed them a drink and waited for them to calm down.

"I can't believe you lived through that," said Fudge. "How cans something like that happen?"

"Voldemort is powerful and smart," said Harry. "It will be hard to get rid of him but it can be done. I have several of my employee's working on spells and potions and anything else that might work. You have a whole department of unspeakable and who knows what kind of toys. If we work together, we could get rid of him quicker."

"I can't just let you in that department" said Fudge. " There are too many secrets that can't be known."

"I know you don't like me minister and I'm not sure I like you very much either" said Harry. "So far you have cost us a year of preparing to kill Voldemort and countless innocent lives. I need your help to get rid of him. You can obliviate me afterwards. Hell, there are many memories you can take also. The one you just saw is one of many that I don't want in my head. If we work together and put the past behind us then we'll get rid of him for good. Just think of how popular you'll be as the minister who helped get rid of the dark lord. Having Lord Rothwood standing with you would make you the best and most loved minister ever."

Fudge looked thoughtful. "I'll have to think on this. I'll give you an answer at the next Wizengamot meeting. You've given me a lot to think about, is there anything else you need to discuss with me."

Harry showed him the memories of Umbridge. The detentions, dementors, everything she said when they were caught.

When Fudge came out of the pensive he was angry. "I would never authorize those things," he said. "Auror, please escort Ms. Umbridge to a holding cell. She is to stand there until a trial can be arranged for her." Two aurors escorted her out as she was screaming.

"I am sorry for everything she did to you," said Fudge. "I did not know she would abuse her power like that."

"No offence minister, but she made a lot of people unhappy with you" said Harry. "There are many unhappy parents that will hold her actions against you. After all, you gave her the authority to treat us like that."

"I know I've made mistakes," said Fudge. "I will be happy to correct them. The death eaters that I saw in the pensive will be detained and given trials. I will need the memory as evidence so don't get rid of it yet. How did they get positions in the ministry? What if there are more that we don't know about? I need to discuss this with Madame Bones. We need to find out who the death eaters are and stop them."

"I think that's a great idea minister," said Harry. "You need to be cautious though. If Voldemort thinks you're a threat, he'll try to take you out. Please be careful. Use the spells for the listening charms everywhere you go. We don't want Voldemort to know what we are doing."

"I will be extremely careful," said Fudge. "I won't go anywhere without guards and will only talk of this in a secure place. I hope that is all you wanted to show me. I don't think I can take much more today."

They said their goodbyes and used the minister's floo to return home.

What neither Harry nor Fudge knew was that Dumbledore and a few order members were waiting outside the minister's office for Harry. Their plan was to ambush him and take him away. After a while, Dumbledore tried the door and to his surprise, the room was empty. He angrily went back to his office to come up with another plan to get Harry.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

When Harry and company reached the house; they sat in the library and discussed the day's events.

"Do you really want to work with Fudge" asked Remus. "I know you don't like him."

"Fudge is an idiot," said Harry. "As long as he works with us and doesn't do anything stupid, I won't have him replaced."

"I was watching him during the meeting" said Alfred. " He was truly shocked by what you showed him. I don't think he realized how bad things had gotten. When he first became minister, he did a good job. Everyone makes mistakes. His biggest mistake was surrounding himself with bad advisers. Lucius Malfoy is a death eater and Madame Umbridge is a small minded racist. The only good advice he gets is from Madame Bones and I think he'll listen to her now."

"I really hope he can keep his mouth shut," said Remus. "If he can't then he will be killed."

"No offence to the aurors but I don't think they will last long if the death eaters show up" said Harry.

Later that evening Harry met with the guards that were going to train him.

"We have spoken with Zora and a couple of your R&D companies and we came up with a couple of things to help you train," said Mikah. "We were wondering if you wanted your friends to train with you? You said yourself that they are in danger, so we thought we'd help them also."

"Why don't we ask them?" said Harry. They called Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George down and asked them about the training. They all agreed and discussed what would happen.

"We have a few things that will help us cut down on training time. If we see that more time is needed for training, we will deal with that too" said Jarrod. " First off, we have a potion for you to take. It will help you to retain and organize information in your mind. Second, we have a ring that you wear to bed. The ring allows you to absorb knowledge while you sleep. You just place a book under your pillow and you absorb the knowledge in the book while you sleep."

"Third, we have a charm that will duplicate you," said Mikah. "There will be three of each of you. One of the duplicates will be in the library reading a list of books that we will give you. I know you will be using the rings but they can only do one book a night and there are many more books that can help you. The second duplicate will be training in non-magical combat and getting in shape. The third duplicate will be learning about government and politics. You will need this knowledge. Then, there are you guys. Several of us will be training you for battle. Now, every night before you go to bed, your duplicates will merge with you and you will gain the knowledge from them. Every morning it starts again."

"We also think you need to train in Occlumency" said Jarrod. "We want to keep your minds private. Other people won't think twice about using Legitimacy to go through your mind and use what they find against you. We have a potion for that also. It will occlude your mind for a few hours. That way you will see what your mind should be like and it will help you get there quicker. We also have special lessons for each of you. We will build on all of your individual strengths. Harry will have to wait until after his inheritance on his birthday to find out all his abilities but we will test the rest of you for yours. Are there any questions?"

They discussed the training for a while and were then given their first potion. By the morning, their minds should be organized. They would be given the second potion in the morning and would start working on their Occlumency.

Harry had owled Dumbledore and requested a meeting for noon the next day. He would be going early with his guards to look over the house. He was meeting a designer that would be refurbishing 12 Grimmauld Pl.

Before going to bed that evening Harry practiced his Occlumency. He was going to take the potion before his meeting tomorrow just in case Dumbledore tried anything but he felt good about his walls.

Later as he was sleeping, the golden light surrounded him again. It pulsed several times before fading away. Harry had received more of his inheritance and there would be more changes coming.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

When Harry bounced into the dining room the next morning, everyone gasped. Harry had grown another 4 inches and stood around 6' tall.

"How many more of these can I expect?" Harry asked Alfred. "If this keeps up then I'll be taller than Ron!"

Alfred laughed. "You have had 2 now so roughly 1 a week. I'm guessing that you will have 2 more. You might not grow any more. Your magic is changing your body so you can handle your inheritance."

As they ate breakfast, they discussed what they would be doing that day. Everyone would be tested that morning to see if they had any special abilities. Harry would be tested after he returned from his meeting with Dumbledore. He would be tested again after his birthday. After breakfast, Harry, Alfred, Remus and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and several guards went to meet the designer at Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived, the portrait of Mrs. Black stopped them. "My Lord" said Mrs. Black bowing. "Welcome to the house of Black." They talked for a few moments and Mrs. Black agreed to be taken from the wall and moved to Rothwood Manor. She also told him how to claim the house. Sirius had never done this, which is why the house always looked so dark and gloomy. Apparently the house would work against you if you hadn't claimed it.

Harry stepped outside the front door and performed the ritual. He then dropped the Fidelius on the house. He then set wards that wouldn't allow anyone with a dark mark or anyone with any bad intentions toward him to enter.

After the designer arrived, they walked through the house. Harry explained to her what he wanted. They discussed his ideas and she expanded on them. As they finished the plans, a guard interrupted them.

"Excuse me," the guard said. "But we have a situation outside. Albus Dumbledore is here but he can't enter the house."

"Are we finished here?" Harry asked the designer.

"Yes, Lord Black" said the designer. "We have covered everything. The house will be ready in two days. Meet me here at 3 pm the day after tomorrow for a final check."

"I'll see you in two days then" said Harry. He went outside to deal with Dumbledore.

When he got there, he smiled at Albus. "Hello headmaster, if you don't mind answering a question so I can be sure you are you then I'll let you in."

Albus smiled at Harry. "I'm glad to see that you're safe. What is the question?"

"What did we talk about the last time we were in your office?" asked Harry.

"Before or after you destroyed it," asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Harry. "If you'll wait here one moment, I'll let you in." Harry went into the house and shut the door. He laid his hand on the door and set the ward to let Albus in. He opened the door and let Dumbledore in.

"I'm glad to see that the house is secure," said Dumbledore. "I was a little worried about that. You don't need to fix this house up, it was fine the way it was."

"No it wasn't" said Harry. "It was dark and gloomy, just awful. Nobody was comfortable here. You won't have to meet in the kitchen anymore either. You will have a huge meeting room with some great features. I will be doing a final walkthrough the day after tomorrow so everyone can come back the next day." As they walked through the house, Harry told Dumbledore about some of the changes he was making. "I have also hired 2 house elves. They will be cooking and cleaning for the order."

They reached the library and sat to talk. "I've asked you to meet me here so we can talk" said Harry. "I know you are worried about my safety and I want to settle this now."

Dumbledore looked at Harry calmly. He was still angry that he had lost control of Harry. He would sit down later and make a plan to trap Harry in 3 days.

"I think you are making a mistake," said Dumbledore. "You have taken on too much and you aren't safe. Your guards are good but they can't protect you like I can. The order has protected you. It is our job. You need to stay here where you are safe."

"I trust my guards more than I do the order," said Harry. I am safer at my home than I am at Hogwarts. Look what all has happened to me while I was under your protection. I'm sorry but I will be staying at my home, not here."

"You have to stay here," said Dumbledore. "With the protections on the house and the order members here, it is the only place you are safe."

"I am protected better at my home," said Harry. "I have order members living with me. I am with my family and am happy. I won't give that up!"

"You can have that here," said Dumbledore. "There is plenty of room. We only want to keep you safe. We can both get what we want without an argument."

"So you're telling me that if I move here you'll quit trying to control me," asked Harry. "You'll let me go about my business and not interfere?"

"We'll have to take precautions of course," said Dumbledore. "You can do what you need to from here and the rest I or another order member will handle for you."

"So I'm to stay in the house like a prisoner," asked Harry.

"Not a prisoner Harry" said Dumbledore. "You'll be safe this way. We can't protect you if you are running around all the time."

"My guards have no problem with that," said Harry.

"I can't believe you would be so selfish," said Dumbledore. "All your family is dead and now you are trying to get the Weasley's killed too? I only want everyone to be safe."

"Would you train us?" asked Harry.

"I would have to get permission from the ministry. You know how stubborn the minister is, it could take a while," said Dumbledore. "By that time you would be in school and there you'll have DADA. You should enjoy your summer, not worry about training." He smiled thinking he had won. "I would allow your guards in the order" he said. Then he could keep them away from Harry and have an army.

Harry was watching Dumbledore and wondering how he thought Harry would give him control of himself and his guards. "I'm sorry but I must decline," said Harry. "My guards and I are too busy right now to be any help with the order. However, if we find any information we think you might need then we'll pass it on. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go. I'll see you in 3 days." Harry and his group left and went back to the manor.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

The next two days were spent in training. They started a physical fitness routine to increase stamina and strength. They also worked on dueling, Occlumency, apparition, and learning new spells. Harry had written Neville and Luna and arranged for them to stay the summer and be trained also. They would both arrive this evening after he finished with the walkthrough of Grimmauld Place and his meeting with Albus.

All the Weasley's, Hermione, Alfred, Remus, Harry and many guards arrived at Grimmauld Place. As they walked in, Dobby and Winky popped in. Harry had asked them to work for him. They were his spies in the house. One of his clones had talked with the portrait of Mrs. Black. He had found out that there was a spell that he could cast that would record everything in the house. It would even work through silencing charms. It recorded everything in a pensive.

The tour of the house went well. It was done in shades of blue, green. And red. Their bedrooms were on the fourth floor together. The bedroom doors were charmed to only allow them in. After the designer had left, they all went into the living room and had drinks and talked about how great the house turned out and what wards would be put on the house. They performed the Fidelius with Harry as the secret keeper and put up a strong ward that would keep anyone with a dark mark out, except for Snape.

_A little later..._

"My Lord, Dumbledore is outside," said a guard.

Harry went and let him in.

"Hello Headmaster" said Harry. "How are you doing today?"

"What did you do?" asked Albus. "You should have waited for me! Nobody will be able to find the house for the meeting."

Harry showed him a parchment that read,

_The House of Black can be found at 12 Grimmauld Place_

They went inside and Albus turned to Harry,

"You need to take the Fidelius down and let me do the spell," he said.

"Why," asked Harry? "The spell works just fine. It kept you out."

"If I do the spell the order can find the house" lied Albus. He really just wanted to keep Harry's guard out so he could keep Harry there. "We don't have time to find everyone and let them know where the house is."

"Does everyone wear their order pin to the meetings? Asked Harry.

"Yes, it is required," said Albus.

"As long as they have their pin on then they can get in the house" said Harry. "I will set the wards to allow them."

"What if a death eater gets one of the pins? They could easily get in here," said Albus. "That is a bad idea."

"I have that covered," said Harry. "No death eater can get in here. Now, stop fussing and let's see the house. I think you'll like the changes."

Harry showed Albus the house.

"I have to say that this looks like a completely different house," said Albus.

"Besides the meeting room, there is also an infirmary" said Harry. " My potions mistress has been brewing potions to help fill the inventory. I have a list of the potions and hopefully Snape can get the rest. If not then Zora said that she would continue to brew all the potions you need."

"I would feel better if Severus handled the potions," said Albus.

"I am only trying to help," said Harry. "I know Snape has his hands full with the school infirmary and whatever else. I just thought that splitting the work would make it easier on him."

Albus looked surprised.

"I may think the man's an ass, but I do understand how busy he is," said Harry. " I know he works hard and I thought he could use a little help. Of course, I'll never admit I said that!" Harry laughed.

"There are 10 bedrooms on the second floor and 10 on the third floor" said Harry. " If for any reason someone needs to stay, then we have room. There is also a potions lab for Snape. Here is the list of items Zora stocked in the lab. If Snape needs anything else then we will get it for him."

"I have to admit that I wasn't happy about you changing the house," said Albus.

"The order need these changes," said Harry. "I'm just doing my part. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back home. I have company coming."

They had reached the living room where everyone was waiting to go home.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't allow you to leave," said Albus.

"We are not having this discussion again," said Harry. "Goodbye Headmaster." He turned to the group. "Let's go, our visitors will be arriving soon."

Everyone left and went to the car.

"Harry Potter! You stay right where you are" yelled Albus. "Enough of this nonsense! You will stay here where you are safe and the order can find you!"

"No thanks" said Harry calmly and he walked away.

"Stup..." said Albus. Then a thump was heard.

Harry turned around and saw Albus on the floor. He, Remus, and two guards laughed.

"It'll wear off soon," said Harry. "He really shouldn't try that again." He turned and left.

Neville and Luna arrived shortly after they arrived at the manor. They informed them of all that had happened and explained the training.

The next four days flew by. Hermione sat them down the day before the Wizengamot meeting.

"I think the eight of us should use the time turner and go back 30 days," she said. "It would give us more time to train. Just think of all we have learned in a week. With another week we could learn even more!"

"I say we go for it," said Harry. "We should ask our instructors to go back also. As long as they are ok with this then I'll go."

Everyone agreed so they went and talked to their instructors. They decided to use Potter Manor. Harry went to the vault to get the portkey.

When they arrived, they were met with 10 elves.

"Master Potter, my name is Elle," said one of the elves. "Welcome home!"

Introductions were made and Harry told the elves what they were doing. The elves thought that it was fine and were quite happy to be able to serve him.

The house had everything they would need. There was a huge library, plenty of work out equipment, and an empty potions lab that Zora could stock. They had brought everything they would need and Harry had filled a trunk with gold when he went to get the portkey. They all gathered around, used the time turner, and disappeared.

During the month they were gone, they learned all 6 and 7 year material. Luna and Ginny had learned the 5th year too. All eight of them were well past NEWT level. One of the elves had snuck into Hogwarts and copied all the lessons and homework assignments and they had completed them all.

Zora had found a ritual that would double their power. They were planning to do the ritual after Harry's birthday. They had already completed a ritual to increase their speed. The month of working out had helped their endurance; they were in the best shape possible. The Occlumency lessons had been a success also.

The group gathered their things and met outside the manor. They said their goodbyes and portkey'd back to Rothwood Manor.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

Harry and his friends had been back one day when Alfred called Harry to meet with him.

"I have been going over the Potter estate," said Alfred. "I think you'll be happy with what I found. I visited your estates, including a castle in Scotland that you own. When I got there, guess what I found?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "Was it destroyed?"

"It's a school for witches and wizards" said Alfred.

Harry was shocked. "Hogwarts? Don't tell me I own Hogwarts!" _Who saw that coming?_

"Yes, Hogwarts belongs to you," said Alfred. "I have a book you need to read. It has all the information on the wards and defenses of the castle. This book tells you everything you need to know."

"This is so cool," said Harry. "Dumbledore will be so angry! I think I'll go read this right now. Once I know what can be done then I can make better plans."

"There is something else Harry," said Alfred. "You need to show the deed to Fudge. The castle has been unclaimed for 99 years. If you don't claim it before September 1 this year, then it will revert to the current headmaster. If Dumbledore gets control of the castle then he will be able to do anything he wants to you in the castle, including holding you there so you can't get help. Tomorrow after the Wizengamot meeting, we need to meet with Fudge and then do to Hogwarts. Read the book tonight. It will tell you everything you need to know."

"I'll get reading right now," said Harry.

_The next day..._

Harry was sitting in the minister's office with Alfred and Fudge. They had shown the deed to Fudge and it had been registered.

"I have authorized the Unspeakables to work with you," said Fudge. "The head of the department wants to meet with you as soon as possible. He said your R&D companies are the best and he can't wait to work with them."

"With any luck, this should all be over before Voldemort kills too many people," said Harry. "With our people working together on the orbs, we should be able to have them delivered to everyone's homes before school starts."

"Explain the orbs to me again," said Fudge. "How exactly do they work?"

"The orbs are spelled," said Harry. "You activate them with a password. It's simple to do, there will be instructions with them. After it has been activated, you hide it somewhere in the house. The spells and wards will collapse if anything happens to the orbs. I also recommend that everyone work on their defense. The wards will give people time to call for help and get out. Everyone should have a plan B just in case."

"I know it's not perfect but it should give everyone a fighting chance," said Fudge. "I have a question about Dumbledore. In our last meeting you said you were gathering evidence against him. Can I ask what you have so far?"

"Alfred has made a list of things he has done to me illegally," said Harry. We have evidence and I will press charges when it is time. Right now we need him at Hogwarts. Voldemort will think twice about attacking the school with Dumbledore there. As soon as we find a way to get rid of Voldemort then Dumbledore will pay for his crimes against me. I don't know what he plans but I will not let him control me any longer. He will not use me for his plans!"

"I've been worried about him for years" said Fudge. "Everything he does that I know of has been legal. Can you tell me a little of what he has done? I promise not to tell anyone."

"Well, for one thing, my parents will was never processed," said Harry. "He completely ignored it and made himself and the Dursley's my guardians. The will specifically said that I was NOT to go to the Dursley's. They hate magic and hate me. I grew up in the cupboard under the stairs. That's where my Hogwarts letter was sent. Albus isn't listed in the will at all but he did witness it so he knows what he did is wrong."

"What" yelled Fudge. "That alone would get him Azkaban! I can't wait to see how much more you have!"

"I will be using some things as leverage" said Harry. "I know he'll keep trying to control me and for now I have a way to get around him. I may need you this year at school. I need permission to have some guards with me and Albus will say no, I'm sure. You've seen memories of what has happened to me at Hogwarts and it hasn't been very safe for me. Albus knows everything that has happened and yet he still insists that Hogwarts is safe."

"Of course you have my permission, but you don't need it," said Fudge. "You own Hogwarts, you can do anything you want. Just tell him that if he doesn't leave you alone, you'll close the school. As the owner, you realize you get your own rooms."

"Actually, I have a book that was written by the founders on all the wards and how to charge them" said Harry. "It tells me about all the rooms in the castle, everything you would want to know about Hogwarts. When I leave here, I'm going to Hogwarts and charging the wards. It hasn't been done in many years because no one knows how. Dad could've done it but I don't think he ever know that we owned the school. I know if I'm going to stay there I want the wards to be fully charged."

"Good luck with that" said Fudge. "Just take your guards and be careful."

Harry and his guards floo'd to the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade and met several more of his guards there. As they reached Hogwarts, Dumbledore met them in the entrance hall.

"What are you doing here, Harry" asked Dumbledore. "How many times do I have to tell you not to be out running around?"

"My guards wish to assess the danger level of Hogwarts before school starts" said Harry. "After all, you do want me to be safe don't you?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Of course, just let me know when you leave," he said. Dumbledore went back to his office and called a couple of order members. Now would be a perfect time to get Harry to Grimmauld Place. He had decided to file for custody of Harry since the Dursley's were dead. He was just waiting for the paperwork. He would hold Harry there so he wouldn't mess his plans up anymore.

_Meanwhile..._

Harry and his guards had found the secret passageway on the second floor that led to the bowels of the school. They went down several flights of stairs until they came to a round tomb-like room. The torched lit when they entered. On five pedestals around the room were five crystals that were glowing. In the middle of the room was another pedestal with a crystal that wasn't glowing. Harry went to the middle and put his hand on the crystal.

"As the heir of Hogwarts, I claim this castle. Let the wards charge," yelled Harry. He felt himself enveloped in warmth as bright light flooded the chamber. When the light faded, Harry was gone.

An hour later, Harry re-appeared in the room. He had been communicating with Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts says that Dumbledore has three order members waiting for us in the entrance hall" said Harry. "They are waiting for me to leave. I will be kidnapped and taken to Grimmauld Place where I am to be held until school starts."

"Hasn't he learned his lesson yet" asked a guard.

"Hogwarts can shield us. We can walk out of here without them ever seeing us" said Harry. "Maybe we should just let him take me. I can try to find out his plans. That would give us more ammunition against him. It's not like he can hurt me, the house is tied to me and won't let him."

"Whatever you want us to do just let us know," said a guard.

"I'll let him take me," said Harry. "Have guards stationed outside the house. I will try to get as much information as I can and leave tomorrow. I'll stop all floo, portkey, and apparition into and out of the house."

"When we get to the entrance hall, tell us to wait outside for you" said a guard. "Pretend you need to talk to one of them, make something up. They should then portkey you away and we'll go to the house and guard it."

They left the room and headed to the entrance hall. As they were descending the main stairway, Harry spotted Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, may I speak with you a moment" asked Harry. He turned to his guards "Wait for me outside please, I just want a moment. Don't worry Mr. Shacklebolt is an auror. I'm sure I'll be safe with him."

His guards went outside as he walked up to Kingsley.

"What can I do for you?" asked Kingsley.

"I was thinking about becoming an auror and I was wondering if I could talk to you about it sometime" said Harry. "You and Tonks are the only ones I know."

"I'd be happy to help you," said Kingsley. He took a piece of parchment out of his robes. "If you could, just write your floo address on this paper."

Harry smiled and touched the parchment. He felt a tug and a moment later found himself in Grimmauld Place. 'That was easy enough' thought Harry.

"What did you do that for" yelled Harry.

"Dumbledore wants you here where we can protect you" said Kingsley.

"Do you do everything he tells you to?" asked Harry. "Kidnapping is a crime! If you let me go right now, I won't press charges and you won't be fired." The other two order members had arrived.

"We're protecting you, not kidnapping you," said Kingsley.

Harry put his hands on the wall and had the house block all floo, portkey, and apparition in and out of the house. When he finished he looked around at all three of them. "You brought me here against my will" he said. "I never agreed to come here with you. Can I leave or will you force me to stay?"

"I'm sorry but we can't let you leave," said Tonks. "Dumbledore said that you have to stay here so we can protect you."

"Do all aurors break the law whenever they want to or is it just you two" asked Harry. "I don't think I want to waste my time becoming an auror if you're all criminals." He turned and walked towards the library.

"Where are you going?" asked Hestia Jones.

"I am going to MY library," said Harry sarcastically. "Since this is MY house, I will go anywhere I want. Oh and by the way, the fourth floor is off bounds. You might get a nasty shock if you try to go there." He turned, went into the library, and shut the door.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

When the door closed Harry let out a smile. 'That went well' he thought. "Dobby" he called.

"Master Harry Potter, when did you get here?" asked Dobby.

"Just now" said Harry. "These idiots kidnapped me and brought me here."

"I am happy to see you Master Harry Potter," said Dobby. "Would you like for me to punish them?"

"What! No Dobby. No punishment" said Harry. "At least not right now. I was hoping you would bring me something to eat. I'm getting hungry."

"Right away Mister Harry Potter Sir" said Dobby. He disappeared and a couple of minutes later reappeared with a tray full of food.

"Thank you Dobby" said Harry. He sat in a chair by the fire and ate his meal.

An hour later Snape burst into the room. He opened his mouth and was about to talk when put his finger across his lips to say shhh.

He took his wand out and spelled in the air 'listening charms be careful'.

Snape nodded. "Dumbledore will be here to talk to you later" he said angrily. "Don't do anything ignorant until he gets you." '_Why did you get caught_' he spelled with his wand.

"I'll be around somewhere," said Harry. "Now leave me alone!" '_Ammunition and fun_' Harry spelled back.

"Don't take that tone with me" said Snape. "I'll leave when I get what I came for." '_He plans to ward the house so you can't leave_' Snape spelled.

"Hurry up and get it" said Harry. "You better make sure it comes back without damage. I'd hate for you to go broke to replace a book of mine." '_He can't, I control the wards' _spelled Harry.

"You will do as you're told, not tell me what to do" said Snape. '_Good luck_' he spelled.

"Whatever, just go away?" said Harry. '_Guards outside, everything is fine_'

"You just make sure you stay here and out of trouble," said Snape. "Stupid, arrogant, Gryffindor twit" he mumbled as he left the room.

Harry spent the next hour relaxing and reading as he waited for Dumbledore to arrive.

After Harry was portkey'd away, one of the guards floo'd to the ministry. He had a private meeting with minister Fudge and Madame Bones. They were informed that Shacklebolt had kidnapped Harry but that he was ok.

"We know Dumbledore told him to do it," said the guard. "Harry will give proof of this scheme. I don't think Harry will let him off this time.

"I'm sure Harry won't press charges," said Ms. Bones. "This is probably just a misunderstanding. Since Albus is Harry's guardian he has every right to take him anywhere. There is nothing I can do about this."

"Albus is not Harry's guardian," said Fudge. "Anyone involved in this scheme is breaking the law. If Harry does press charges they will be arrested and stand trial."

"What do you mean he's not Harry's guardian?" asked Ms. Bones. "He took over guardianship when Harry's parents were killed."

"Ms. Bones, I have seen the potter will. There were other guardians named but Dumbledore was not one of them," said the guard. "You, however, are on the list. I believe Mr. Lupin was the next default guardian if Dumbledore hadn't ignored the will."

"Why in the world would I be on the list?" asked Ms. Bones. "James and I worked together a few times but we weren't that close."

"There were 7-8 families listed in the will," said the guard. "I think your name was last on the list. I would guess that James and Lily thought you were trustworthy. He wouldn't have named you otherwise."

"Ok, well, that was unexpected news," said Ms. Bones. "I think I'll get to know Harry better. Even if I'm not his guardian, I can still give him help if he needs it. Why did Albus lie and why is he doing this to Harry?"

"That is the question we are all asking," said the guard. "Dumbledore wants complete control of Harry, to the point where he'll break the law to get what he wants. There are several guards where Harry is being held and Harry owns the house. He has control of the situation. The only reason he hasn't just left yet is because he is getting as much evidence as he can. Make no mistake, he could just walk out and no one could stop him."

"I was invited to a meeting tonight. I assume that is where he is being held," said Ms. Bones. "Whether Harry presses charges or not, Mr. Shacklebolt will be disciplined. I won't have an auror who breaks the law."

"After Harry has the evidence we should involve the school board," said Fudge. "Dumbledore needs to be watched closely. Who knows what else he might have done to other children in the school."

"Harry has lots of evidence against Dumbledore," said the guard. "I think he's just letting Dumbledore hang himself. As popular as Dumbledore is, we will need lots of evidence. Veritaserum will need to be used at his trial. Most people won't believe it unless it comes from him."

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking. He had talked to the head of the children service department and he had been assured that there would be no problem with Harry's guardianship. He was just waiting for the papers to be sent. He had made a list of the rules Harry would follow.

_1. Obey Albus in all things_

_2. Albus would handle his inheritance_

_3. Learn Occlumency from Snape_

_4. All unauthorized possessions will be taken away until further notice_

_5. Your things will be searched often to insure you have no unauthorized objects_

_6. No quidditch_

_7. The guards will now obey Albus_

_8. Albus will use your voting rights in the Wizengamot_

_9. Albus will have approval of all friends_

_10. No Hogsmeade visits_

_11. You will wear a locator at all times so I know where you are_

_12. Veritaserum will be used as necessary_

With those rules, it should be easy to keep Harry under control. Now all he needed were the papers from the ministry. Dumbledore looked at his watch and realized he needed to go. The meeting of the order was starting soon.

Harry was still in the library enjoying his quiet time. He had opened his window and let one of his guards in. The guard reported that Amelia Bones would be at the meeting tonight and she was not happy with Dumbledore. 'This should be fun' thought Harry. The library door opening interrupted his thoughts. 'Let the fun begin' thought Harry.

"Good evening Harry" said Dumbledore. "I'm glad to see you're safe."

At that moment an owl flew into the room and delivered a letter to Dumbledore. It had the ministry seal.

"Ah, perfect timing," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Headmaster, why did you have me kidnapped and brought here" asked Harry. "We have discussed this before. You have no authority to do this to me. I can't believe you'd break the law like this!"

"I had the order bring you here for your safety" said Dumbledore. "I have told you many times that you aren't safe anywhere else. You will be staying here where we can keep you safe."

"I am safer at home or with my guards," said Harry. "I don't want to be here!"

"I'm sorry Harry but your home has been destroyed," said Dumbledore. "I'm afraid you will be staying here. Your safety is more important that what you want."

"Privet Drive is not my home," said Harry. "It never has been. After what happened to that house, I don't want your protection!"

They just looked at each other for a moment Dumbledore just smiled and looked at the envelope he held from the ministry.

"Do you know what this is?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Your evil plot to take over the world" answered Harry sarcastically.

Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment, "no, my boy. I petitioned to become your new guardian and this is the official paper saying that I am."

'That was unexpected" thought Harry. He knew he was emancipated so there was no way Dumbledore had guardianship of him.

"I do indeed have authority over you now" said Dumbledore. "It was my right to bring you here and you WILL stay here. Now, I have a meeting to attend so we'll talk afterwards. Here is a list of rules that you WILL follow. We'll go over them later just so there will be no misunderstanding."

Dumbledore handed the list to Harry. "I expect you to stay in this room and wait for me. I will be back after the meeting." He walked out and shut and locked the door behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

After the door shut, the guard came out of hiding.

"A third year locking spell" said Harry surprised. "Just how stupid does he think I am?"

"What did he do?" asked the guard.

"He thinks he put a locking spell on the door" said Harry. "I mean really, even if the spell worked a third year could counter it. I am insulted!"

The guard laughed. "The more he underestimates you, the better. Just do not underestimate him. He has years more experience than we do. What are the rules he wants you to follow?"

Harry went to look at the rules when he saw he also had the unopened letter from the ministry.

Harry looked at the guard mischievously. "Should we?"

"Oh hell yeah" said the guard.

They broke the seal on the letter and opened it up.

_Albus Dumbledore (all assorted titles),_

_We regret to inform you that your application for the guardianship of Harry James Potter has been denied. However, there are many others who would benefit from your guidance. We will arrange a meeting with a minor for you. We will help you realize your dream of family. Until then, may Merlin smile upon you._

_Sincerely,_

_Brian Hanson_

_Head of children's services_

Harry and the guard burst out laughing. "I feel sorry for any poor soul who gets stuck with him," said the guard.

"You don't think he's actually go through with it do you" asked Harry. "It would be great to keep him occupied with someone else but I bet he'll get out of it."

"If he refuses then he'll look bad," said the guard. "He'll at least have to pretend to go along with it to save face at the ministry. So, let's see those rules."

They read the rules and looked at each other in shock.

"Is any of this legal?" asked Harry. "Could he really do this to me?"

"At most it would upset the ministry and they might suspend his guardianship of you but he would never let you tell anyone about it" said the guard. "He would know where you were and who you talked to at all times. If he even suspected you were going to tell, he would obliviate you and rearrange your memories. He could easily make you take the control potion he wanted Snape to find. As for the guards, we would never be under his control. We answer to you only."

"As soon as we get home, I want research done on ways to detect this potion and antidotes in case we need them," said Harry. "Now, why don't we go crash a meeting and have a little fun?"

The doors to the meeting room swung open and everyone turned to look.

"Good evening everyone" said Harry. "Sorry I'm late."

Remus and the Weasley's smiled. "I was wondering where you were hiding," said Remus.

"The Headmaster had Kingsley Shacklebolt kidnap me this afternoon," said Harry.

"What" yelled Molly and Remus in unison.

"Yes"-said Harry. "Shacklebolt, Tonks and the lady there in the grey robes (Hestia Jones) were here guarding me and wouldn't let me leave."

"Harry wasn't kidnapped," said Dumbledore. "I am his guardian and asked the others to bring him to safety. They stayed here to protect Harry until I could arrive."

"Do you have proof that you're his guardian?" asked Ms. Bones. "If not then that is kidnapping."

"Of course" said Albus. "I have a letter here somewhere." He searched through his pockets.

"Do you mean this letter?" asked Harry as he held up the letter. "The one you gave me in the library with your list of rules?"

"That would be the one," said Dumbledore. "Would you please hand it to Amelia. We'll talk later about you breaking the rules. I'm afraid I have to punish you for that."

"Albus, did you even read this letter," asked Amelia.

"I never got around to it," said Dumbledore. "The head of children's services assured me that I had guardianship."

"Congratulations Headmaster" said Harry. "You will have guardianship just not over me!"

Dumbledore took the letter from Ms. Bones and read it.

"Ms. Bones, could you read this list of rules and tell me if any of it is illegal?" asked Harry. This isn't the first time the headmaster has held me against my will. He just keeps trying to kidnap me and I'm tired of it."

Ms. Bones read the list of rules. "All of this is illegal. Even with your permission, most of this is illegal."

"He is doing all of this against my will and I want to press charges," said Harry. "I want the headmaster, Shacklebolt, Tonks and Jones arrested. I can prove that they were involved." Harry went to the door and set the wards so that none of the four could leave the room.

"You can't have us arrested," said Tonks. "You need us, we have to keep you safe!"

"Need you," asked Harry sarcastically. "What for? You refuse to train me. You knowingly break the law and kidnap me away from my safety. You all took turns keeping me a prisoner at my relative's house, where I was so safe that Voldemort blew up the house. The only thing I can count on you for is making my life more difficult!"

"That is not true," said Shacklebolt. "We have protected you like your guardian wanted."

"The Dursley's" asked Harry, "I know for a fact that they weren't asked for their permission. They would've told you to go to hell and take me with you. They hated everything magical, including me."

"But Albus said he was your guardian" said Shacklebolt.

"Albus says...he has you all brainwashed just like death eaters," said Harry.

"He does not," said a few members.

"Oh please," said Harry. "You do anything he asks you to. You never question his orders. Did it ever occur to you that he lies and keeps secret's from you? He manipulates all of you and you let him. Did anyone of you ask why he is so obsessed with me? You all just jump at his orders regardless of the consequences."

"Albus does not control us," said a member. "We are here of our own free will. Albus is a wonderful man. You should stop spreading lies and be thankful, and let him help you."

Harry looked around the room. "All of you here have heard the Headmasters side of things. I have proved right here that he has lied and will be arrested for it. I would like to tell you my side of things. Would you listen to me? I can show you my memories to prove what I say is true" he said.

Everyone looked at him and nodded. Remus gave him a smile for encouragement.

"For the last fifteen years the Headmaster has been protecting me, my life has been mostly unhappy," said Harry. " My relatives hated me. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. A broom closet! That is where they put me the day they found me on their doorstep. That is where I stayed until I came home from Hogwarts my first year. My school letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. I still have the letter. I was forced to do all the chores while my cousin lay around eating, playing games, anything he wanted. I have nothing against chores but to have a four year old cook your breakfast every morning? I couldn't even reach the top of the stove. By the time I was five I did it all. Dusting, vacuuming, dishes, scrubbing the floors, windows, laundry, mowing the yard, painting the fence, weeding the garden, washing the car, you name it and I did it every day. Now you tell me what five year old has to do all of that. If it wasn't done right or if I couldn't finish my chores, I didn't get to eat. Most of the time I only got 1 meal a day. That was the leftovers from breakfast if there was any."

The whole room was silent. You could hear a pin drop. There was shock on many faces.

"It would take me too long to go through my childhood so let's skip to Hogwarts" said Harry. "My first year wasn't too bad. I made some wonderful friends. I had never had friends before. Of course, my defense teacher who was possessed by Voldemort tried to kill me several times. He ended up dead. I asked the Headmaster to not send me back to the Dursley's and told him a little bit about my childhood. He sent me back anyway. It was a little better that summer. They gave me my cousin's playroom. I still had to do all the chores but hey, what could I do? I got a notice from the ministry for doing magic but it wasn't me. A house elf decided he didn't want me to go back to Hogwarts. Dobby is here in the house if you want to ask him. That is a long story but in the end I tricked his master into freeing him and now he is mine. Anyway, my relatives were pissed. They put locks on my bedroom door and bars on the windows. There was a cat flap on my door and whenever they remembered they would feed me. At least I had time to do my homework. Fred, George, and Ron came for me in their dad's car. They pulled the bars off my window and took me to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. The Weasley's were amazing. They took me in and treated me like one of their sons. They are my family. I don't care what anyone says, I'm a Weasley and I'm proud!"

Everyone was now laughing at Harry's story. Mrs. Weasley was crying. Harry went to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"My second year was hell. We all learned that I was a Parselmouth," continued Harry. "I knew I could talk to snakes. I thought it was a part of being a wizard. My friends stood by me. The rest of the school thought I was the heir of Slytherin. They treated me like I was Voldemort. Even the teacher's, At least the defense teacher wasn't trying to kill me even though he was a fraud. He did try to obliviate Ron and I. He is now in St. Mungo's without his memory. So at the end of the year I ended up having to fight and kill a 60-foot basilisk that was being controlled by a 16-year-old Voldemort, who was trying to possess a student at the school through a possessed diary. I would have died when the basilisk tooth got stuck in my arm when I killed it if Fawkes hadn't saved me. When it was over, I was sent back to my loving relative's. The summer was normal. I did all the chores and tried to ignore everyone. Then it happened. Aunt Marge came to stay for a week. She hates me more than the Dursley's. It was a nightmare. I tried my best to stay cool but one night I lost it. She was talking about my parent's called them drunkard's and lots of other things. Finally she called my mom a bitch and said that they were both a waste of space and I should have died with them so that I wouldn't have been a burden to my uncle. I don't know what happened but I was angry and couldn't calm down. She started blowing up like a balloon! It's funny now but while it was happening I was terrified! I grabbed my things and went to the leaky cauldron where Minister Fudge was waiting for me. He explained that they had found her and deflated her. He took care of everything and I didn't get in trouble. He let me stay at the leaky cauldron for the next two weeks until school started. It was wonderful. I met all the shop owners and they were so nice to me. I felt free. I would've rather be at the Weasley's but they were still in Egypt. They did join me before school started."

Harry walked over to Remus and smiled at him.

"My third year I met Remus. That year started off with a bang," continued Harry. "My godfather, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban. The highlights of that year are I got to know Remus and a little about my parents. Dementors also almost killed me. Hermione and I used a time turner to save a hippogriff and Sirius. The headmaster told us to use the time turner. You all know that Sirius was innocent; it was really Peter Pettigrew who was an animagus. He was Ron's pet rat. I had been living in the same room with my parent's killer for three years! If I ever get my hands on that rat there won't be much left to identify him by! Now throughout that year, only one person cared enough about me to tell me about Sirius. All in all it wasn't a horrible year if you overlook the dementors trying to suck out my soul several times."

Everyone was shocked again. Even Ms. Bones. "That's just the first three years, are you sure you want to hear the next two" asked Harry.

"You have proof of all of this," asked Ms. Bones.

"You are welcome to look at my memories. I'm sure Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Dobby would be willing to verify them and show you their own," said Harry. "Do you have a way to tell if my memories are real? I don't want to be accused of being a liar."

"You can't fake a memory in a pensive," said Ms. Bones. "If you try, all you get is fog."

"We'll set a date sometime in the next week and any of you can view my memories in a pensive" said Harry. "You know, I don't think I've ever talked this much about myself in my whole life. It actually does feel good to get it off my chest. I hope this will all remain here. I would be pissed if I were to read any of this in the paper. This is for your ears only."

They all agreed to keep it to themselves. Snape was in the corner looking at Harry with a strange look on his face.

"OK now where was I? Oh yes, my fourth year. The Tri-Wizard tournament" said Harry. "The year a death eater was teaching defense and trying to kill me. The year Voldemort was reborn right in front of my eyes. The year started off great. I thought I could perhaps have a calm year. It turned out to be one of the worst years of my life. I almost lost my best friend Ron. The death eater put my name in the Goblet of Fire under a fake school name. The school turned against me again. This time Ron even deserted me. A few friends stuck with me and believed me. I don't think I could've made it through that year without them. Thankfully, after the first task, Ron and I talked and worked everything out. The funny thing is that it didn't have to happen. My lawyer looked over the rules of the tournament. It would have taken 10 minutes to get me out of the tournament. The headmaster knew the rules. He lied to me and said I had to compete that there was no way out. I told him I didn't want to be in the tournament. My friends and the other champions were the only ones that stood by me. The rest of the school hated me. They spent their time harassing me and calling me names. It hurt but I grew up being hated. I just tried to ignore them and get on with my life. Then the third task happened. Cedric and I had become friends. We helped each other with the tasks. We even helped each other in the maze."

By this time Harry had tears in his eyes and was trying not to cry while he finished his story.

"We reached the trophy at the same time. An acromantula came out of the maze behind Cedric, I yelled and he dove out of the way. While we fought the spider, it got a hold of me. Cedric cast a spell and it dropped me and I broke my ankle. We managed to kill the spider and we decided to take the cup together. It was a Hogwarts victory either way. He helped me to the cup and we grabbed it together. It was a portkey. We landed in a cemetery. We both took out our wands and were looking around to find a way out when Peter Pettigrew appeared. He killed Cedric like he was nothing. I still have nightmares about that moment. Peter then tied me to a headstone after taking my wand. There was a cauldron and he sat what looked like a child in it. He used Bone of the father unknowingly given, flesh of the servant freely given, blood of the enemy forcibly taken. A bone of Voldemort's father, Peter's hand and my blood. It's so horrifying. Voldemort stood up from the cauldron. He called some death eaters and went on a long rant about why they didn't find him yada yada. He gave Peter a silver hand and decided he would duel me before killing me. He held me under Cruciatus several times while he laughed. Our wands are brother wands so they don't work well against each other. We cast a spell at the same time and Priori Incantatem happened. Voldemort's want started spitting out ghost-like versions of people he had killed. Cedric came out first. He told me to take his body back to Hogwarts. A few more people came out then mom came out. I almost freaked. She told me she loved me and to hang on, dad was coming. Dad came out and said he was proud of me and to keep holding the wand until he told me to let go. He said to run to Cedric's body and use the portkey to get back to Hogwarts. When he told me to go, I did just what he said and got back to Hogwarts. I was so completely horrified and in shock, things are kind of a blur after that. The death eater took me to his office and he was going to kill me I think. The next thing I remember clearly is waking up in the hospital wing."

Harry and many others had tears running down their cheeks. Everyone was horrified. They never realized what Harry had gone through.

"I will show you that memory but it will give you nightmares," said Harry softly. "I think that is all I can go through tonight. I will give you my fifth year when we meet again. If you'll excuse me, I need a moment alone." He turned and left the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

A half hour or so later, Harry walked back in the room. Molly, Arthur, Remus and Ms. Bones all came over to him. The Weasley's and Remus all surrounded him with a hug.

"Are you alright?" asked Molly.

"I'll be fine mum," said Harry. "Thank you."

"For what" asked Arthur?

"For caring" said Harry.

"What am I going to do with you" Molly chided.

"You could always fuss or yell at me" said Harry.

"Why in the world would you want Molly to fuss or yell at you" asked Ms. Bones.

"It's what a mum does. She does it with love" explained Harry. "I love the fact that she cares enough to give me a yell when I do something she doesn't approve of. Between these three, it's hard to get away with anything."

Harry looked around the room and saw Dumbledore, Kingsley, Tonks and Jones against a wall with several of his guards around them.

"Your guards offered to watch them and escort them to the ministry" said Ms. Bones. "I will need you to go and file charges. They said they would go with you anyway so they would help. Is that alright?"

"That's fine with me. I have enough guards to keep me safe," said Harry. He turned to the others in the room. "Sorry about that earlier. I still have trouble dealing with that particular memory. I'm ready to continue if you wish."

"Only if you feel up to it" said Ms. Bones.

"I'm ok now. I just needed a few minutes to get it together," said Harry. So, fifth year, the year of Umbitch. Sorry mum, Umbridge. I showed Minister Fudge some of my memories of her. She is currently occupying a cell in the ministry waiting on her trial. That woman persecuted my friends and me all year. At that point, the ministry didn't believe that Voldemort had returned so of course I was labeled a liar and all sorts of things. She gave me dozens of detentions for refusing to admit I was lying. That wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the lines she had me write, and I wasn't the only one. Instead of letting us use our own quills, she made us use hers. She had me use a blood quill, which is highly illegal and is classified as a dark object. I still have the words on my hand." He showed his hand to everyone in the room. She tried to use a whole vial of Veritaserum on me. It was 'constant vigilance' that got me out of that one. She refused to teach us defense, said that we didn't need to know how to defend ourselves. We spent the whole year reading the textbook, not once did we cast a spell in her room. According to Umbridge, if we read the text hard enough we would be able to cast the spell. My friends and I formed am illegal club and we learned all the spells from the book, and a lot more. This was OWL year and we didn't want to fail. There is no telling how many students got low grades in that class. I can guarantee that no one in the DA failed. Before the school year started, two dementors were at my relative's home. I cast my patronus that Remus had taught me the year before, and drove them away. I was almost expelled. Luckily, a neighbor of mine was a squib and knew what was going on. She testified for me when I was brought before the whole Wizengamot for using magic to save my relative's lives. Umbridge admitted to sending the dementors to my relative's home, right before she was going to put me under Cruciatus. I only got out of that by Hermione am quick thinking. She tricked her into going into the forbidden forest. Centaurs surrounded us and that's when Umbridge made the mistake of calling them half-breeds and other nasty terms. I'll never forget the sight of them carrying her away. I wish I had a picture! They let Hermione and I go because we were students. All during the year, while this was going on, I was having visions of what Voldemort was doing. All the death eater meetings, attacks, I saw every little detail. When Voldemort found out I could see what was going on, he started to send me a fake vision. I only got a little at a time but as the year wore on I saw more and more. You see, the headmaster thought it would be a wonderful idea for Snape to teach me Occlumency. Quite frankly, that had to be one of the worst ideas he has ever had! To properly learn or teach Occlumency you must have some trust with the other person. As you all know, Snape and I don't get along."

"That's an understatement," said Snape sarcastically.

"The lessons were useless," continued Harry. "All they did was give me migraines and open my mind further to Voldemort. After every session I hurt so badly I could barely walk. Hermione was always waiting up for me with the strongest headache potion she could brew. Those were the nights that I always had visions. I couldn't practice Occlumency while my head was splitting open and I was mostly passed out. It usually took me a day or two to recover and then it started all over again. I was very happy when Snape got pissed at me and stopped the lessons. I did practice on my own and could block some of the visions until I saw Sirius in the one Voldemort was trying to send to me. The vision was of Sirius being held captive in the department of mysteries by death eaters. It was a fake. I should have realized it but, in my defense, I obviously had a LOT going on. Hermione tried to tell me something wasn't right and I messed up bad. I should have listened to her. If I had, Sirius would still be here. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I tried to contact Sirius but that blasted house elf Kreachure that was here told me that Sirius had gone to the department of mysteries. Several friends and myself went there and fought the death eaters. Sirius fell through the veil that is there when he came to save me."

Harry had to stop a moment and pull himself together. He had tears running down his face but he continued.

"Did the Headmaster ever tell you what exactly you were guarding in the ministry?" asked Harry. Dad almost lost his life for this weapon, but he never knew what it was. It was a prophecy ball. Voldemort needed me to get it for him. It had my name and you-know-who on it. He couldn't touch it because it didn't have his true name on it. This prophecy is why he killed my parents and tried to kill me. I don't believe in these things, especially when a person that wouldn't know a real prophesy if it was shoved down her throat gives the thing! However, the Headmaster and Voldemort DO believe this prophecy. That is why they both either want me dead or want total control over me. Even if I think this is all crap, I DO believe that Voldemort wants me dead. I take this threat extremely seriously. This summer I have been both safe and happy. The only problem I have had is the headmaster trying to kidnap me all summer. I am only here now because I trusted Shacklebolt. Lesson learned. I won't be trusting anyone else here. I will continue to be surrounded by my guards, and my family who are members of this order. Anyone who tries to kidnap or harm me again will have a fight on their hands. I am of age and can use magic, if there is going to be a fight all I can say is you had better start praying to God because you just might meet him up close and personal!"

Everyone in the room was looking at Harry in surprise.

"So that is the highlight of my life," said Harry. "I hope you understand why I can't afford to trust blindly in the Headmaster. I value my life and I'm sick of almost being killed under his protection. I don't mind if you want to keep an eye out if you see my guards and me about but I will not be controlled and told how to live my life. I understand what's out there and I'm not about to throw my life away. My parents died so I could live and I will honor their memory by living the best life I can."

"It's getting late and we really need to get to the ministry," said Ms. Bones.

"Alright, anyone who wishes to view my memories meet back here in 3 days," said Harry. "I will bring my pensive and all the evidence to support my story. I'm sure Ron and Hermione won't mind but I will ask them to come help me. Goodnight everyone. Stay safe."

Harry took off the wards on floo, apparition, and portkeys and they used a portkey to get to the ministry.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

Everyone at the Ministry of Magic watched in shock as Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Tonks and Jones were led through in shackles. They were put in separate cells with guards at each one. When they got to Madame Bones' office, Alfred was waiting.

"Ms. Bones, this is my attorney Alfred Stanfield," said Harry.

"We've met before," said Ms. Bones. "How did you get here so quickly?"

"One of the guards alerted me," said Alfred. "I assume we will be pressing charges this time?"

"I will press charges for kidnapping for now, that is all" said Harry.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm missing something?" asked Ms. Bones as they entered her office.

Two of the guards entered the office with them and cast the spells for listening charms. "It's clear," said one of them.

"We have evidence that Albus has committed other crimes," said Alfred. "Harry doesn't wish to press charges at this time."

"Why not" asked Ms. Bones "We could keep him away from you. He has a lot of influence and might get off this time."

"I'm counting on it," said Harry. He laughed at her shocked expression. "I don't like it but we need Albus at the school. He is a very strong wizard and Voldemort will be coming to Hogwarts sooner or later. The only reason he hasn't so far, I think, is because Dumbledore is there. This is war and I WILL win. When Voldemort is gone then Dumbledore will answer for all his crimes."

"I see what you mean" said Ms. Bones, "However when your guards informed Cornelius and I of your kidnapping, we agreed that the school governors would be called if you pressed charges. We will be putting Albus on probation with restrictions. Since you own Hogwarts, you will need to be there also."

"I have no problem with that," said Harry. "Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

"The trial will be tomorrow at 9 am. The governors meeting will be directly after that," said Ms. Bones. "I think I have everything I need so you are free to go home and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Later that evening everything was relaxing after dinner when Narcissa, Snape and Draco floo'd over and they discussed what had happened.

"I come over to let you know that I have Lucius position on the school board," said Narcissa. "Now that I know everything that happened I will have several restrictions for Dumbledore's probation.

They came up with several ideas but the favorite was from Snape, "Get rid of those damn lemon drops!"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

_**A/N: This story is not mine, I adopted it from paulaluv2000, she gets full credit I'm just continuing her story. Obviously the characters belong to JK Rowling otherwise it wouldn't be Fanfiction. This is paulaluv2000's last chapter; the next one will be my own work**_

Albus Dumbledore was angry. He couldn't remember ever being this angry.

'How can they treat me this way?' he thought. 'After all I have done for them, they should be grateful! Instead they have humiliated me and are treating me like a criminal!'

He paced around the cell mumbling to himself as he thought.

'This is all Harry's fault! He should never have left the Dursley's house.' he thought. 'How did he get past the guards? I should have warded the house so he couldn't leave. When I get out of here I will teach him a lesson! He'll know not to mess with me again. He has no clue what I can do.

Albus just kept ranting to himself as he paced his cell.

'When I get back to Hogwarts, I will have Snape brew the potion I need to get Harry back under control,' he thought. ' I will put an end to all this nonsense once and for all!'

"This trial is called to order," said Ms. Bones. "I, Amelia Bones, will preside over this case. Minister Fudge and the Wizengamot will judge the defendants. We are here to try Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and Hestia Jones. The charges are kidnapping and illegal imprisonment of Lord Harry James Potter-Black. Ms. Blanche, are you the attorney for all four of the defendants?"

"I am Madame Bones," said Ms. Blanche.

"Then you may begin," said ms. Bones.

"Madame Bones, Minister Fudge," began Ms. Blanche, "My clients have been working to keep Mr. Potter safe from you-know-who. They have guarded him and kept him safe for years."

"Headmaster Dumbledore has kept Mr. Potter safe since he was a baby. He has diligently watched over him." She called Albus to come up to testify.

"Madame Bones, I request Veritaserum to be used on all four defendants," said Alfred.

"Agreed" said Ms. Bones before there could be an argument.

A mediwizard came forward and gave Dumbledore the required amount.

Ms. Blanche looked angrily at Ms. Bones. Little did she know that before the day was over, her anger would be directed elsewhere.

"Headmaster, did you kidnap Mr. Potter?" asked Ms. Blanche.

"No, I did not," said Albus.

"Did you illegally imprison Mr. Potter?" asked Ms. Blanche.

"No, I did not," said Albus.

"Madame Bones, my client has answered under a truth serum that he didn't do these things," said Ms. Blanche. "I say the charges need to be dropped."

"Headmaster, did you tell Mr. Shacklebolt, Ms. Tonks, and Ms. Jones to take Mr. Potter, against his will, to a safe house and keep him there" asked Alfred.

"Yes, I did," said Albus.

Ms. Blanche looked shocked.

"Did you lock him in a room so he couldn't leave" asked Alfred.

"Yes, I did," said Albus.

"Why did you do that to Mr. Potter" asked Alfred.

"I was keeping him safe," said Albus.

"Why were you trying to keep him safe?" asked Ms. Blanche.

"He keeps running around in public where Voldemort and his death eaters can kill him" said Albus.

"Mr. Potter has guards, members of your order, and at times Aurors with him everywhere he goes, doesn't he" asked Alfred.

"Yes, he does," said Albus.

"With all these people guarding him, why wouldn't you think he was safe?" asked Alfred.

"I am the only one who can protect him," said Albus.

"I have a list of rules you gave to Mr. Potter after you kidnapped him" said Ms. Bones "Are you trying to keep him safe or control him?"

"Both," said Albus. The potion started to wear off.

"Why do you want to control Mr. Potter?" asked Ms. Blanche.

"He is still a child," said Albus. "He will make the wrong choices. I will make the right choices for him. This is for his own good."

"So putting him in an abusive household with people who hate all things magical, especially him, and not allowing him to leave was for his own good" asked Alfred.

"Yes it was" said Albus.

"Did you know they were abusing Mr. Potter?" asked Ms. Blanche.

"Yes I did," said Albus.

"How could you let a child stay in that environment?" asked Ms. Bones.

"He was safe there," said Albus.

"I don't know about anyone else here," said Alfred, "But I have a problem with the fact that the Headmaster would do that to a child and see nothing wrong with it. I am also worried about all the other children at Hogwarts that he has influence over."

One of the members in the Wizengamot stood up, "We were all told that Mr. Potter was happy and healthy in his home. We let Albus handle the home visits instead of the regular department for security issues. He reported that he interviewed both Mr. Potter and his family and could find no fault with his care in that home. I'm sure the rest of the Wizengamot will agree with me that I am appalled with his lies and his treatment of Mr. Potter."

Alfred and Harry conferred for a moment. "Mr. Potter is not aware of any visits from the Headmaster," said Alfred, "There were visits from muggle children's services many times because the school called them but the charges always disappeared and nothing was ever done."

Alfred looked at the Albus, "Did you make the charges against the Dursley's disappear?"

"Yes I did," said Albus. The potion was almost gone.

"Why did you do that?" asked Ms. Blanche.

"Harry had to stay with his relatives, I couldn't allow him to leave." said Albus.

The mediwizard checked Albus and nodded to Ms. Bones. "The potion has worn off now," he said.

They questioned the other three who all confessed to what they had done. However, they thought Albus was Harry's guardian and didn't realize they were breaking the law.

The Wizengamot debated for half an hour before they gave their verdict.

"We have reached a decision," said Ms. Bones. "Albus Dumbledore, your behavior regarding Me. Potter has been criminal. However, we have taken into account your many services to the community. You are hereby on probation. There will be a meeting of the Board of Governors with myself and minister Fudge immediately after this trial to set the terms of your probation. You will attend or you will be replaced. Mr. Shacklebolt, Ms. Tonks, and Ms. Jones, you are all suspended. See me tomorrow morning at 9 in my office. You are dismissed.

The Wizengamot filed out and the Governors took their place.

"This meeting is called to order," said Ms. Malfoy. "We are here to set the terms of Headmaster Dumbledore's probation."

"Excuse me Ms. Malfoy," said Albus, "Harry is not a member of this board and shouldn't be here. Children aren't allowed in these meetings."

"Then it's a good thing Mr. Potter isn't a child." said Ms. Malfoy. "Mr. Potter, we watched the trial so we know what happened. Do you have any concerns about the Headmaster?"

"Yes, I do," said Harry. "I am worried about what he might try to do to me at Hogwarts. The teachers will do anything he tells them to do, even if they don't approve. Minister Fudge has given me permission to have my guards at school but I'm still worried."

"If Harry insists on guards then I will supply them" said Albus. "I won't allow you to bring your guards to school. They could harm the other children."

"This is not a debate Albus," said Fudge. "You have no choice. Harry's guards WILL be there to keep him safe from ANYONE who tries to harm him."

"I must object," said Albus. "Harry, having your guards at school will bring more attention to you. I know you don't like that. The Daily Prophet will say that Hogwarts isn't safe and will cause a panic. Is this what you want?"

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE," yelled Ms. Bones, "You will stop this right now! If anyone should feel guilty it should be you! You have brought this on yourself and you will deal with it."

"If Hogwarts is so safe, how come Harry has almost died every year" asked Fudge. "Harry has shared some of his memories with me and he has reason to be concerned for his safety. His guards will be with him. You have no choice in this."

"What do I tell the parents when they owl me about this" asked Albus.

"You can tell them you're an idiot who shouldn't be allowed anywhere near children" said Ms. Bones. "You can tell them that you condone child abuse and think children should be abused for their own safety. Merlin knows that's what I'll probably say if they ask me for my opinion."

"Not that I don't agree with you Madame Bones but let's get back to the meeting" said Ms. Malfoy. "I can see where you are worried Mr. Potter. I have read the list of demands that the Headmaster gave to you and I understand your concern. I personally have given thought to pulling my son out of Hogwarts and hiring tutors for him. You might give this some thought for yourself."

"I have" said Harry.

"Harry will not leave Hogwarts," said Albus, "I forbid it!"

"I think we have already established the fact that you have no say in this matter" said Ms. Malfoy. "Mr. Potter has the right to do what he feels is in his best interests."

"We have put together a list of rules for you Albus. If you do not abide by these rules then you will be fired and turned over to Madame Bones for breaking your probation" said Ms. Malfoy. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" said Albus angrily.

"Good" said Ms. Malfoy. "Rule number 1: You may only talk with Mr. Potter about school issues. His personal life is none of your business. Rule number 2: Anytime you wish to speak to Mr. Potter, he may have a third party of his choosing to stay and observe the conversation. Rule number 3: Mr. Potter will have his guards with him. You may not interfere in any way. Rule number 4: Mr. Potter is allowed to leave the castle for business reasons. You will not stop him. Rule number 5: Mr. Potter will have his own suite of rooms to accommodate his guards. His room will be accessible to the floo. You will not have access. Do you understand these rules?"

"Yes"-said Albus. "What if there is an emergency and I have to break one of these rules?"

"His guards will be able to handle it," said Ms. Malfoy. "IF you felt the need to break a rule, we will access the situation before any action is taken."

"Having a floo connection in his room is too dangerous" said Albus. "Anyone could use it to enter the castle. He should use the one in my office if he needs to leave."

"That's a valid concern," said Fudge. He thought for a moment. "We could limit the floo to just one place."

"Harry, if we limited your floo to just your home, would that be a problem" asked Fudge.

"Not really, I could get anywhere I needed to go from there." said Harry.

"Problem solved," said Fudge. "The floo will be safe there."

"How do you know?" asked Albus.

"Even if you knew where Harry lived, you couldn't find it," said Fudge.

"Any more questions" asked Ms. Malfoy.

"How long am I to be on probation," asked Albus.

"We have decided that your probation will end the day after Mr. Potter graduates and leaves Hogwarts," said Ms. Bones. "Until that time you will be watched. We wish for one of us to be there at all times but that might not be possible. You may be seeing some aurors around the school occasionally."

"Two years" said Albus. "You can't honestly expect me to put up with this for two years!"

"Would you rather be in Azkaban for ten years" asked Ms. Bones. "That can be arranged. We are giving you a second chance here. I suggest you take advantage of it and stay away from Mr. Potter."

Albus sat there in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening. 'At least on Sept. 1 the castle will be mine. They can't stop me then. I'll just lock them out and Harry in. They'll see what I think of their stupid probation!'

"Mr. Potter" said Ms. Malfoy, "As an adult, I expect you to not abuse rule number four. Do not skip your classes just to leave school. I realize you are head of three families and you will be needed for business meetings and such. Do not let this affect your grades. If I think you are abusing this privilege then we will have a long and very ugly talk. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ms. Malfoy," said Harry. "I understand perfectly."

With that the meeting ended and Albus stormed out and went back to Hogwarts to call an order meeting.

Harry went home and showed everyone his memory of the meeting in a pensive, and they plotted some more.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

_**A/N: this is my first chapter, it's a bit short, but I'll try to make them longer. Of course none of this belongs to me, it all belongs to JK Rowling and paulaluv2000**_

Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office, muttering to himself, and studiously ignoring the perch that had once housed a phoenix. "I must find a way to get Harry back under my control. He's too valuable to be running around on his own." He paced a few more minutes before he stopped suddenly. Like the breaking dawn, one could see the idea forming in his mind as his face broke out into a wide grin.

Looking around he cast several privacy charms on the office before heading to the last bookshelf he had. A flick of the wand and his palm sliced open, blood bursting forth. He smeared it on the top shelf and waited. For a moment the wall glowed before vanishing. Dumbledore stepped through as the wall reappeared, closing him in. Another wand flick healed his palm, and he began walking down a dark, stone passage at a brisk pace. The entire hall was lined with books, but Dumbledore went to the fifth case, third shelf from the bottom, and second book on the right. It was a rust brown color, and small in size. He thumbed through it before stopping at a particular page:

_Fidelitas Coactum Potion_

_This potion, when given in small, gradual doses, causes the drinker to become unswervingly loyal to the one that administers the potion. Strong, untraceable, and irreversible, this potion uses blood magic, and requires blood from both the drinker and the maker. This potion will work on any creature human or not. The only creatures that this potion does not work on are the pure light creatures such as phoenixes or unicorns, and the exceptionally strong ones such as sphinxes and griffins. In order to make this potion…_

It was perfect, once school started he would order the house-elves to add the potion to the food, the blood would ensure it worked only on Harry. Once he had Harry's full support again, he would reset the school wards as headmaster to bar access from any of Harry's guards or lawyers. He would once again control the Boy-Who-Lived, and as such he would control the weapon that would destroy Voldemort and a figure that would become so politically powerful, Albus could pass any legislation he wanted, all the while maintaining the perfect charade as the ever-humble headmaster.

_**A/N: again I know it's short the next chapter will be longer. For reference: Fidelitas Coactum means forced loyalty.**_


	35. Chapter 35

Hermione Jean Granger was a clever witch; everyone knew it, even if they didn't like it

Hermione Jean Granger was a clever witch; everyone knew it, even if they didn't like it. However even her high powered mind was having problems processing everything that had happened over the summer, not even the entire summer, the past few weeks. One moment she had been enjoying a quiet dinner with her parents, the next thing she knew they were all being rushed out of the house because of a Death Eater attack. She was glad Harry's guards were there as she and her parents probably wouldn't have survived if they hadn't been. But things just got worse from there.

First she finds out her friend was a pure blood, and the heir to one of the most influential families in the wizarding world. As if being the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't bad enough without having the Rothwood name attached to it. Harry was involved in high stake political maneuverings, had a friendly relationship with Draco Malfoy of all people, and now was putting her, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, the twins, and Draco through a rigorous training course that left her only five hours a day to explore his libraries (if she only took the minimum five hours of sleep). She wanted answers on how all this came about and she wanted them now.

Ron wasn't an idiot, he knew things had changed, and quickly. He also knew his best friend. Harry wasn't the best emotional person. Chances were he was using all of this political garbage to distract himself from Sirius' death, which for whatever reason, he was probably blaming himself for still. The quickness of the friendship with Malfoy and taking down Dumbledore a notch as well as all the knowledge he was gaining from his inheritance, they were all defense mechanisms, and sooner or later they would break down. And Harry would be left a bloody mess.

Hermione and Ron made their way to Harry's room. They needed to have a meeting of the Trio at the very least, although if Harry said it was ok they would tell the others from the Department of Mysteries as well. Everyone was confused by his behavior this summer, and it worried them. They knocked on the door and waited…and waited…and waited some more. Ten minutes later as they were about to knock for the fifth time, Harry yanked open the door. His hair was wet and he had a long sleeve shirt on with his pajama bottoms.

"What's up guys," he asked, drying his hair with a towel.

"Can we talk Harry?" Hermione's voice became quiet when Harry opened the door, and a very small smirk appeared on Ron's face as she talked. Again, he wasn't completely oblivious.

Harry sighed and pushed open the door, "I can't say I haven't been expecting this, come on in."

Harry's room was large and spacious, with a king sized bed, large wardrobe, two couches, an entertainment center (apparently the Rothwood's managed to mix magic and technology), and an attached bathroom. The three friends sat on a couch in silence for a few moments before Hermione started.

"Harry, what's going on? Everything happened so fast, and I'm afraid I don't understand it completely."

"What confuses you the most?"

"Draco," chimed Ron and Hermione's voice.

"Fine, here's what happened."

_Flashback_

School had been out for two weeks when Harry got the first letter. He had been suspicious at first, and who could blame him after everything he had been through. A pure black owl with blue eyes had flown into his room clutching the letter. Harry spent ten minutes staring at it to see if it would explode or something, but since his sneakoscope didn't go off he figured it was safe. Gathering his Gryffindor courage he picked up the letter and read it.

_Potter,_

_I heard about what happened to you and you're friends at the end of the year at the ministry. I know at school I mocked you about what happened, but the truth is that I am ashamed of the actions of both my father and my aunt. As my father is now in Azkaban, my mother has taken over the Malfoy seat in the Wizengamot, but I am the Head of the house, and as such I would like to officially send my apologies and condolences._

_I know we have had no semblance of friendship over the years, I would like to rectify that now. My father had certain, standards that I was required to meet, and if I failed I became target practice in his Dark Arts room. I acted as I was told to, not as I wished to. I would like to apologize for my actions over the years towards you and your friends._

_Potter, as a warning, I must tell you to watch out for Dumbledore. I know you and the rest of the wizarding world trust him implicitly, but he isn't what he appears to be. Something that is hidden from common knowledge is that Dumbledore himself was a Slytherin. Of course, Slytherin didn't carry the stigma then as it does now, but it was still just as manipulative and backstabbing. Watch yourself Potter, many of us do not wish to follow You-Know-Who, and we would hate to lose the only person who has a chance at beating the monster to his own stupidity and easy trust._

_If you'd like you can return this letter, Lilith will wait for your reply._

_ Cordially_

_ Draco S. Malfoy_

To say that Harry was shocked would be an understatement, here is arch-nemesis is sending him a letter of apology for the actions of his family? He had been reading about the protocol of the Ancient and Noble families and knew that, by sending this letter, Malfoy had placed the future of his family in his hands. If he accepted, a new alliance would be formed between the families, but if he refused it, Malfoy would have to pay reparations in any form Harry demanded. Harry spent fifteen minutes fantasizing about the different things he could make Malfoy do before he collected his senses and penned a reply.

_Malfoy,_

_I must admit I was surprised to receive your letter, and after much deliberation, decided to accept your apology. I look forward to the new future our families have together. _

_Looking back I think I should have realized that there was something going on when you went from a potential friend to an instant enemy our first year. I also would like to apologize for the cruel words I said in response to your hand of friendship. I was upset at the way you had treated Ron, for not only did you insult my first friend, but you also reminded me of my cousin Dudley, who if possible, is a bigger bastard than you ever were. I'm sorry about the way your father treated you. I know it's not easy to be harmed by family, but at least you have your mother to care for you._

_Thank you for the warning about Dumbledore. I had already begun to doubt him, and your words have only impressed them further on me. Over the year I have come to realize that not all Slytherins are evil, just as not all Gryffindors are good, and I would like to inform you that I no longer hold any grudges for your past actions. I cannot speak for Ron or Hermione however, so I suggest you pen them a letter as well. Hope you are well, sir._

_Sincerely, _

_ Harry J. Potter_

Harry and Draco continued to send letters for the next few weeks until their meet at Gringotts and their subsequent bonding. It was more of a formality than anything, since their friendship had solidified over the letters they shared.

_End Flashback_

The room was quiet when Harry finished his tale, finally Hermione spoke, "Well that explains the letter I got from him, I thought it was a joke and threw it out without responding." Ron grunted his agreement, his mind still going over the tale, before he asked another question.

"Mate what did you mean when you said you knew what it was like to be hurt by family?"

**A/N: just so you know I'm going camping for a week and won't have access to a computer so I won't update until I get back.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

Harry stood rigidly as Ron's words penetrated his psyche. Who knew that Ron would be the one to ask? He rather thought it would be Hermione who asked _that_ particular question. Many answers flew through his mind, the most resounding answer being "shove off," but the small amount of commons sense he possessed told him that that kind of defensive answer would only sound like a yes to them. The truth was that though Harry had been starved, neglected, belittled, and was little more than a slave, throughout his life, the adults had never actively beat him. Oh, they slapped him from time to time, and he wasn't allowed to defend himself against Dudley, but it never progressed to actual physical abuse. As Harry continued his thought process, he failed to notice the growing looks of horror on the faces of his friends. In fact, he failed to notice them at all until Hermione burst into tears and ran to tackle-hug him.

"Oh Harry," she sobbed into his shirt as she clung to him. Harry, startled out of his musings, wrapped his arms around the girl and turned to share his customary bewildered look with Ron over Hermione's actions, only to have his confusion grow. Ron was sitting in his chair, his freckles stark against his pale face, which held unspeakable rage. Knowing his friend well, Harry knew that his pale-faced rage was worse than his red-faced one. It was more pure, volatile, and was usually mixed with fear for a loved one, which made it even fiercer. A quick glance at the chair confirmed that as Ron's white-knuckle grip was leaving deep gouges in the wooden arms.

"Guys?"

"Why the hell didn't you say anything," Ron snarled at Harry.

"About what?"

"Harry, it's okay we won't judge you for it. There's really no excuse for those horrible, horrible people," Hermione whispered.

That's when it clicked. Harry didn't know how he became so slow on the uptake but there it was. He chuckled quietly. "Guys, my aunt and uncle never hit me besides a few swats when I was younger. Don't worry about it."

"Bullshit Harry," Ron snapped, "if they didn't abuse you why did the twins and I find you locked in your room half starved."

"You asked if they hit me, and they didn't."

"There are other kinds of abuse Harry!"

"Listen, yes I had a crap of a childhood. No I didn't know my name until I started school, and I slept in a cupboard, I was habitually starved and belittled, but even my aunt and uncle weren't so evil that they would _ever_ hit a child. My uncle hated those kinds of people more than wizards; I always found it ironic since he was so close to being one of them, even if he never actively hit me. But the fact of the matter is that while I was living there I was bullied only by the kids, and that was one of the only areas I could count on my uncle to protect me, and he did."

"What do you mean?"

"During the summer I would do odd jobs around the neighborhood. One summer I was helping this old guy pack up his house to move. I dropped a vase that turned out to be pretty old and valuable. The guy beat me for it. When I got home and my uncle saw my bruises, he told me that I wasn't to go back to that house. The next day I saw my uncle confront the man, it ended in a brawl that the man lost. The cops came took statements, and my uncle was let off, while the guy went to prison. My uncle protected me, even though he hated me."

That was when Harry collapsed.

...

Albus was tired. He had spent the last ten hours creating a nastily exhausting potion that would slowly bring Harry back under his control. Thankfully, in his infinite wisdom, he had thought to collect several vials of blood from Harry over the years, which made the potion a snap. The neon blue potion was simmering softly in the cauldron when he left it. It would be ready by the time school started. Now to answer the question of why he could no longer control the castle as he once could. It wasn't long ago that he was able to move stairs and doors at will. It had come in handy over the years, after all it was he that kept Harry in danger by moving the stairs and commanding the elves to show him different rooms. He kept Neville Longbottom in line by vanishing choice steps, or preventing the portrait from opening even when he recited the right password. It kept both boys under control, he couldn't have Neville growing up confident enough to take over his parents' health care, and Harry obviously just _had_ to be kept weak. He thought over when all this started, when that bastard took away his life, his Arianna…

No he mustn't get lost in old memories. Once this was all over then she could rest in peace, and so could he.

...

Neville Longbottom sat in his room pouring over old manuscripts he had found in the Longbottom library. Ever since returning from the summer of training with Harry and the others, Neville had been a different person. He was studious, confident, and exuded a subtle magical aura that reeked of power. He had lost his puppy fat and built up his muscle, turning himself into quite the witch's dream. More importantly though, upon his return to his family manor, the magic in the home recognized him as the true Longbottom heir, which granted him access to old areas of the library that he had never knew existed. There Herbology texts long thought lost to time were sitting, perfectly preserved. He had spent most of his days reviewing them.

It was there that he discovered the chiarezza plant. It was an ancient plant that no one understood, but those who ate it tended to have sudden epiphanies or, if they were mentally handicapped, had their brain processes sped up. It was the latter that interested him, if combined in a poultice with phoenix tears, dragon liver, heilend seeds, lacewing flies and boomslang eyes he might be able to cure his parents. The problem was that the plant was in no modern texts so he didn't know what it was called now, or even what it looked like. So diligently he worked, hoping to find a way to return his parent to him.

_**A/N: Yes I know it's been awhile, and I apologize, I got several reviews asking me to go back and reedit the original chapters, and I started to working on that. Then I realized that it wasn't fair to the rest of you. So here's what I'm going to do, I'll leave it up to you, I can reedit it now under another story, and make no mistake that I will completely revamp it, adding in details, fixing old ones that don't make sense, and other such sprucing up. Or I can continue it in the present format until the end and then reedit it, its completely up to you guys, let me know.**_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

"Hey he moved!"

"He did?"_I did?_

"Yeah his finger twitched."_Oh_

"That doesn't count!"

"It doesn't?"_Apparently not._

"Of course not!"

"And why, pray tell, doesn't it?"_Hey kinda trying to sleep here, keep it down_

"Because twitching is an involuntary muscle spasm caused by random brain signals sent to the nerves."

"Eh?"_Sounds like one of Ron and Hermione's arguments_.

"Honestly, I don't know how you graduated from Hogwarts."

"I had you to help me."_I don't think flattery is going to work._

"More likely the professors just wanted to get rid of you."_Yeah I can see that._

"Aw come on, you know Minnie secretly loved me."

"I highly doubt that." _Me too._

"Se did, I swear! One time—"

"Shush he moved!"

"Really?"

Harry groaned, he didn't recognize the voices talking but he was glad they stopped bickering. Though it was slightly amusing, his head was pounding and the noise was just making it worse.

"Harry, you awake?"

Harry opened his eyes to a bright, well-lit room he didn't recognize. Instantly he flew out of bed, headache forgotten. He reached for his wand, but it wasn't there. _Well duh, these guys would be stupid even for Death Eaters if they captured me but left me my wand._ Instead he grabbed the next best thing…a lamp. Wait, a lamp? There are no lamps in the wizarding world.

"Are you done freaking out yet?"

Harry looked at the speaker and nearly passed out again. James Potter was sitting in a chair grinning at him with Lily standing behind the chair, a wide-eyed look on her face, a result, no doubt, of her son's reaction to waking in an unfamiliar environment.

"Am I dead," Harry asked. He didn't feel dead, nor could he remember dying, but if he was seeing his parents.

"No baby, you're not. You're in the mid-zone to receive your Rothwood inheritance," Lily whispered.

"But I don't turn sixteen for two weeks, and isn't the legal age seventeen in the wizarding world? How can I be getting my inheritance now?"

"We know when you're birthday is kiddo, but the Rothwood magic comes in stages. You receive part of it at sixteen, and the rest at seventeen," James explained.

"But still, it's two weeks…"

"Harry, it takes a year to fine tune the control of the inheritance you're about to get. Due to the impracticality of it, the Rothwood managed to use their magic to send you here, where time passes differently. We'll be able to fit all your training into the two weeks between now and you're birthday. You'll wake up at midnight July 31st having spent a year with us here. Rothwood magic is very powerful and therefore control must be absolute," Lily told her son.

"I'm so confused."

"Don't worry prongslet, it'll be explained."

"Don't call him that idiotic name James, he needs his own Marauder's name."

"Well of course he does, but we have to wait for the ceremony."

"James, Lily? You guys in there? A voice outside was calling the couple cheerfully.

Harry felt his face harden, what the hell was he doing here?

"We're in here Pete," James called.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione and Ginny were sitting next to Harry's bed in the Rothwood infirmary. It had been several days since his collapse, and despite the fact that Alfred had said that it was perfectly normal and that it meant Harry was receiving his inheritance, the two girls couldn't help but worry.

"What's going to happen to him Hermione?"

"He's going to wake up on his birthday. Mr. Stanfields said he would."

"Yes, but what about after that, between Voldemort and Dumbledore, how is he going to survive?"

"I don't know Ginny, but whatever happens I'm going to be by his side fighting for him."

"You love him don't you?"

Hermione blushed, "I don't know about love, but yes, I fancy him quite a bit."

"Oh"

"You too?"

"Yes, and just so you know, I have no plans on graciously stepping aside for you, just because you're a member of the Golden Trio."

"That's okay, I don't expect you too, especially since I have no plans of stepping aside either."

"May the best witch win I guess," Ginny said extending her hand to Hermione who grasped it, smirking at the red head.

"I will."

Laughter rang through the infirmary as two friends pit themselves against each other for the love of the unconscious wizard in front of him.


	38. Chapter 38

New story posted, it's under my name just click on it, posted as Harry Potter and the Abraxan Flight


	39. Repost

New story posted, it's under my name just click on it, posted as Harry Potter and the Abraxan Flight

http://www. fanfiction .net/s/4704873/1/Harry_Potter_and_the_Abraxan_Flight


End file.
